


How Do I Get To Heaven?

by corinnemaree



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen is a cold and heartless Angel Bounty Hunter. That is, until he meets the most hunted Angel on the planet; Claire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Replace The Love That I Fake

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and I actually wrote it, so here it is?? I hope you like it.

It was 2015 when the angels fell. They looked like meteorites, but their bodies fell and rose from the shattered ground around them. Many of them stayed away from humans, never going near the cities and staying close to one another. Owen had only met one angel days after they fell, they were looking for a place to stay until the the next morning. Owen agreed. But they were gone by the break of light the next day. 

But the world was no longer just for humans. Things became different, things were chaotic in the beginning. When Owen had heard of rogue angels, destroying cities, he knew he had to do something. He was a trained Navy Seal, which meant he had skills that no one else had. When he managed to take down the angels closest to him, he was asked by people in the Government to make it a regular job. Owen told them he would only do it if he got paid. The first Angel Bounty Hunter. Each angel had a price on their head, and Owen only took the ones that gave him the highest amount of cash.

After Owen’s time at war, he was different. He didn’t quite care as much as he once did. His relationships with family, with friends, became strained. His fiance couldn’t take him anymore. She left him too. He managed to keep his dogs, but he stayed away from people. He found it easier. Once the world went to shit, he drank and fought. That was the only way he could feel anything and nothing all at once. Yet, he was still the best bounty hunter the world had. It took about six months, but the destruction ended. The world began rebuilding, but it was different now, changed because of what it had seen. Owen even got a job, after not being needed as much as a bounty hunter anymore. He still kept the position, if the money was good, but he went to work at a metal work factory. He built bikes and some elements of cars. It was one of the only things he could really get himself to do. 

Over the last six months, many of the angels found one another, forming lives and living in peace. They started to become part of society, integrating into the countries they fell in and formed their own part of the UN. However, they gave one rule to humans. Noting that they were more powerful than humans, that they would live in peace amongst them; only if they could punish the one angel that forced them to earth. They gave one incriminating factor about the evil angel; they had pure black wings. 

“This angel is wanted in both our worlds.” Their leader, Vic Hoskins, warned the people of earth. “They have betrayed our kind and will manipulate you to conquer earth.” Vic continued, his announcement being broadcast every night after the news. It was irritating and Owen grew tired of watching them after a time. 

It wasn’t until mid January of 2016 that an emergency announcement was broadcast globally. Vic stood in front of the podium, his ancient military jacket was pinned across his chest and his giant white wings tucked behind him. “We have just received word that the angel we’re looking for has landed on earth.” he spoke brutally, his fist slamming down on the podium.”If you find the angel with black wings, you will receive a reward.” Vic told the television screen. Owen suddenly perked. 

Owen  _ was _ a bounty hunter. He had some experience of fighting as a Navy Seal, which helped when his bounties were of higher value or experience. If the bounty was big enough, Owen would do it in a second flat. And if anyone could take down an angel, it would be Owen. Vic shifted. “A one million dollar reward.” he gave plainly, the entire room in front of him erupting. They questioned him before he cleared his throat. “We ask you to be safe when dealing with the angel or to contact local law enforcement.” Vic rounded up his interview before Owen shut off his tv. He had work to do. 

Owen knew Vic Hoskins personally. It wasn’t a relationship Owen was entirely keen on. Vic had met Owen after his first capture and had gotten Owen his own special armour to protect him from too much harm. It did help, and Owen was thankful on that part, but there was always something about Vic that made Owen sick. Maybe it was because Vic had a way of smiling that made Owen uncomfortable, or maybe it was because, no matter how much time had passed, no one questioned why the angels fell in the first place. Either way, Vic and Owen didn’t see eye to eye most days.

Owen called Vic, asking for help and sightings. Vic sounded unbelievably happy that Owen called. He seemed excited that they were getting this angel and something in Owen’s gut twisted. It took everything in Owen to just rely on his cold hearted nature, to remain unmoved and could get the job done easy. It was going to be his big break, and he just needed the money so he could live without the bother of any more jobs or work. 

Owen had no real stance on angels. He wasn’t against them, but he wasn’t exactly for them either. The one angel he had met when they first crashed was scared; Owen only felt pity for them. Beyond that, he didn’t speak to them, merely took them down with the equipment and resources he was given by the Government and the Angelic Legions. Angels had a nasty habit of trying to bribe Owen, telling him that they could make him immortal, stronger and faster, only if he let them go. He wasn’t stupid. All Owen did now was take them down, give them over and collected his reward. He didn’t need to know anything else. 

Gathering all the information about the angel was easy. Every place Owen asked, they always referred to the angel as a man, which meant Owen had quite a fight ahead of him. Apparently the angel had an injured wing and whenever he would try to fly, he would crash back down. Owen, for two days, tracked the crash sites. The angel was eventually coming his way, but with all the information he was getting, he also knew that whenever this angel took off, it meant that people got too close. 

Owen took off, leaving his four dogs barking by his cabin door. He drove hard and fast against the rocky and natural terrain. He kept flicking his eyes to the sky, watching for a light or a flying object, just waiting for something unfamiliar. He finally reached the main road, going towards the nearest town he knew off. Maybe the angel was looking for food. It had been two days since he landed. Owen heard a boom nearby, screeching his car to a halt. He couldn’t be sure where it had come from, but it was close enough to shake his car. He got out, waiting to see if there was a tree fallen nearby. Nothing. 

It wasn’t until he heard another boom that he looked up the sky. It wasn’t even ten miles away, at most, but something erupted from the ground, but soon glided down. It broke through the sky, falling and finally smashing into the road in front of Owen. It broke apart the road, making a deep crater not even four feet in front of him. He backed up, small scratches on his skin from the hard blast that the angel made. He knew he had to get his gear, handcuffs in the backseat to apprehend the angel. But, the tug in his chest told him to forget it.

A small, distressed noise came from the depths of the crater. Owen peered down into the hole, noticing pure black wings, hugging close to their owner. Owen threw himself down, hurrying down the slope quickly. Owen knew he made noise coming down, either with his grunts or the way the hard concrete fell whenever he stepped on unstable ground. The wings moved just slightly, and Owen stopped. 

A naked woman sat on the ground, managing to cover herself up with her hands and the large black wings on her back. The most prominent wing was frayed, bleeding just slightly as it touched against her beautiful porcelain skin. Her copper hair broke out past her black wings, and the look on her face was one of pure desperation and longing for safety. 

“Help me.” she begged him and everything in Owen that was dedicated to his work, faded. He didn’t care. He just wanted to get her safe, to make sure no one harmed her. She was scared and she was being hunted, but for what cause? “Wait...are you hunting me too?” she cowered away and Owen took a step back. Owen had been so distant over the years, that he wouldn’t let himself feel for anyone, that he couldn’t do it anymore. But this angel, the one that stole itself away, she crept into his skin, making his heart beat again; it had almost been frozen the entire time, but now, thawed and feeling once more.

“I’m a bounty hunter.” The truth slipped out of his mouth and she spat at his feet. There was a spark in her blue eyes that told him to tell the truth, and he didn’t want to lie. 

“You’re looking for that reward.” she snarled, curling herself up and her stare harshly aimed at him. Owen cleared his throat. 

“Are you okay?” 

The woman furrowed her brow, her wings ruffling as she became confused. “I’m fine.” she shot back, and Owen smirked.

“You’re lying.” he chuckled slightly. One of her wings stretched out just enough to slam against Owen, hitting him in a heavy movement. He looked back at her, the wing going back to cover the woman he saw. 

“Of course I’m lying! I’m naked and I’m being hunted by every damn person on this planet.” she cursed. Owen huffed as he removed his jacket. He couldn’t just leave her there, especially if there were desperate bounty hunters like him. “What are you doing?” she asked timidly. Owen walked closer, taking cautious steps before he placed his jacket out in front of her feet. 

“Hiding you,” he muttered. She snatched the jacket up. “Get it on and get to my car.” Owen told her, his hands rubbing up and down on his thighs. She looked at him astonished as she put the jacket on. It covered her wings, hiding them beneath the material, but they would still drag past her feet.

“You’re not going to hurt me?” she was almost astounded that he wasn’t going to take her somewhere, to hurt her or harm her. Owen knew he couldn’t do that to her. 

“No.” Owen nodded, offering his hand to her. “Do you trust me?” he asked and the look in the woman’s eyes was scanning, wondering and suddenly, her cheeks flushed. 

“Yes.” she muttered. Owen smiled at her as she took his hand. 

“We’ve got to be quick.” he told her, pulling her up onto her feet. “Do you want me to help you?” he asked, stepping closer to her. She stepped back slightly.

“I can -” she started, leaning her weight on her right leg, but she collapsed. “Ah!” she yelled out in pain. Owen knelt down next to her. He took her foot into his hand, moving around her ankle and noticed when she winced. 

“You don’t have to be like that with me.” he whispered to her. He knelt down closer to her. “Put your arms around my neck, I’ll help, okay?” he nodded, waiting for her to comply. She did so, taking her arms around his head and leaning her weight into him. He scooped his arm underneath her legs and wings. Owen stood up, taking her weight and realising how close she was. 

Her face was undeniably beautiful, it took so much effort for Owen to look away. He cleared his throat before making his way up the slope. It was quite an effort, but he couldn’t let her walk with the injuries she had. The poor thing had been throwing herself around to try and save her life. There was something about her that told Owen that the angels had something against her. She wasn’t the monster they made her out to be. 

“What’s your name?” Owen asked as he finally reached the top. He walked slowly to the car and the woman bit her lip.

“Claire.” she said, her cheeks red again. “I was called Claire once.” she told him and Owen nodded. 

“My name is Owen.” he smiled in return. Owen opened up the car door, helping her inside and making sure she could put her foot up as she rested in the back seat. 

“Where are we going?” she asked and Owen looked up from positioning her foot carefully on the seat. 

“Somewhere safe.” he smiled before closing the door and heading to the driver’s seat. He started up the car, keeping his lights off, and only hearing the rumble of cars going to the crash site as he was leaving. He hoped that no one saw the car.


	2. Staring Up At Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you all seemed to like the first chapter. I hope the second one keeps you interested. xx

When Owen’s car stopped, he heard the faint sound of his dogs barking inside. Owen carefully made his way around the car, getting to the door and helping Claire to the edge of her seat. She let her legs fall into his arms, and there was just a moment where he found himself indulging in how graceful and magnificent they looked as they laid in his arms. He adjust her so she rested more of her weight into him, and finally picked her up. He closed the car door before making his way to the cabin. He guessed it was around 11pm, if he was being generous with the time. It was dark enough to be that time. 

Owen managed to get the door open, Claire holding onto him as tightly as she could. She seemed so worn down and tired, hints of her ordeal finally seeping into her skin as she rested for just a moment. The four dogs started to bark as they saw Owen, forcing him to groan; he didn’t need them to distract him. It wasn’t until the dogs sniffed at Claire that they stopped. They must have instantly sensed that she was an angel. They sat patiently and waited for instructions. Owen took a breath before heading to the couch. 

Letting Claire rest down on the couch for a moment, he gathered up some blankets and clothes. He glanced up at Claire, noticing that she was staring. Behind all the dirt, bruises and blood, it was amazing that she was still stunning, like she was truly a gift to the earth, just gazing at her. Claire fiddled with the sleeves of the jacket, her wings touching against her skin and a slight shiver running over her. 

“How about you have a nice warm shower?” Owen suggested, pulling Claire up and helping her walk slightly. Claire looked down at herself, confused by the concept of even being dirty.

“Huh?” she narrowed her brow, finally rolling up her sleeves and seeing the dirt and scratches that were scattered on her skin. “Oh, I didn’t realise how dirty I got.” she told Owen. He gave a faint smile before he took his hand around her waist and helped her lean weight onto Owen. He lead her into the bathroom, helping her into the shower and letting her shrug out of the jacket. Her wings fell and spread out as she stood. Claire looked over her shoulder, quickly raising her hands to cover her breast and her wings hiding the rest of her front. 

Owen shook his head, reaching over her shoulder carefully to turn on the hot water. He quickly ducked out as the water began to spray down on Claire. Her wings suddenly spread out, gathering most of the water onto them and soaking them quickly. 

“What are you doing?” Owen asked, curious as to what she was doing. Claire suddenly let her wings shake, ducking her head down and under the spray, letting her neck get most of the water. She shook her wings again, but it wasn’t doing anything. Claire’s wings started hitting against the glass of the shower. “No, no -” Owen started to say, and Owen couldn’t take the dread. He was scared that she was going to shatter his shower. Owen stepped into the shower, and because Claire’s wings couldn’t fit against the glass, they swung back, smacking against Owen’s face. “Please stop doing that.” Owen told Claire, pushing her wings against her just slightly. 

Claire turned with a little trouble from her ankle, and Owen kept his graze just on her face. She was covered in a fine layer of water, and Owen bit onto his lip. Why did it have to be this angel? Why did she had to be so damn attractive and have him going against everything he had been for the last several years. “Sorry, that’s how it worked in heaven.” Claire muttered and hugged herself a little tighter. 

“Well, you’re in a human shower, and this thing is small.” Owen scoffed and gave a quick glance over Claire, seeing where she was the dirtiest but then brought his attention back to her face. Owen stepped forward, forcing Claire back towards the wall and he was now being hit with water. He got hit with a good amount of it, combing back his hands and reaching for the soap to hand to Claire.

“I don’t know how.” she muttered shyly, her cheeks going a bright pink. 

“Let me, alright?” he nodded, laying out his hand for her to take. Claire was hesitant, looking back at Owen for reassurance. He nodded, giving a weak smile to her. “Is that okay with you?” he asked before Claire let her hand fall into his.

“Yes.” she mumbled, hiding her face away from Owen, embarrassed that she couldn’t quite understand what humans did. Owen realised that in heaven where the angels had fallen from their own peace, they must not have gotten dirty, and if they had showers, it wasn’t for cleanliness of skin, but rather their wings. They bathed liked birds, in that sense. 

Owen lathered his hands in soap, making a thin layer over her arms, up her neck and washing away the suds. Owen didn’t dare clean her chest, knowing she probably got the idea after the job he had done on her arms. In that time, Owen’s hands went to her face, unknowingly at first, they had just gone there. God, she was just so captivating. Owen cleared his throat before just cleaning her face quickly and combed his hair. 

Owen knelt, taking her injured ankle in hand and avoided looking directly at Claire. He managed to clean up her leg as best he could and quickly lathered up her opposite leg so she wouldn’t have to lean any unnecessary weight on her injured foot. He stood up, catching her eyes. She looked at him like he was a miracle. 

“You got it from here?” he asked, losing his breath quickly. 

“Yes. Thank you.” Claire swallowed, nodding with a smile pressed to her lips. Her cheeks were rosy and Owen bit his lip. 

“Don’t mention it.” Owen gave a weak smile as he stepped out of the shower. He closed the shower door and gave a soft sigh. He got so caught up in her, how interesting and how unbelievably beautiful she was. He wouldn’t be able to shake her, he knew that for sure. Owen took off his shirt, grabbed a towel, leaving Claire one and cleaned the water from his body. He knew he was screwed if he kept thinking about Claire in the way he was. 

Why was she such a weakness for him? And in such a brief window of time. Claire wouldn’t exactly be counted as his ‘type’; they were mainly tall blondes who could be cruel to him. Claire was different, there was a fire to her, one that wouldn’t intentionally harm him for the fun of it. Owen felt like he fit with her, how old soul matching perfectly with hers. She was beyond reality, beyond thought and comprehension, and so utterly perfect. 

Owen changed into a new set of clothes, much lazier than the one he had on before. Owen had taken off the warrior chest plate he was given by the angels as soon as they got into the car. He didn’t feel the need to wear it anymore. During the time where Claire was in the shower and the time it had turned off, Owen’s phone ran at least ten times. He knew who was on the other end and he really didn’t want to talk to Vic. 

If Owen gave away anything, Vic would be able to tell he couldn’t trust a word Owen said and hunt him down. Owen wasn’t the easiest to find, but Vic was ruthless and would do anything to find his guy. Vic was persistent most days, but ever since the first sighting of Claire, Vic had been calling Owen nonstop. Whatever Claire had done, it was either dangerous to the angels...or beneficial to humans. It would ruin anything for Vic if Claire was to live, that’s what Owen’s gut told him. Owen finally got sick of the stupid tone from his phone. 

“Vic, stop calling me! I’m exhausted.” Owen bellowed down the phone, irritated and frustrated. Vic groaned on the other end. Claire came out of the bathroom, the towel hanging over her head with the clothes on he had rested in the bathroom. He wasn’t exactly sure how she fit the shirt on with her wings protruding from her back, but he was a little more preoccupied.

“Where is the damn angel, Owen!” Vic yelled at Owen and as Owen looked at the worn out and tired woman in front of him, the words just spilled out.

“I never found the fucking angel!” he yelled back and Claire’s brow furrowed. “I went to the crash site, but it wasn’t there. I just missed the damn thing and I have no idea where it flew off to.” Owen explained, pacing and rubbing at his forehead. God he hoped Vic believed him. Vic was silent for a few moments before sighing.

“I will inform you of when there is another sighting. I want that angel Owen.” he was harsh with his words and Owen let out a breath.

“Consider it done.” he told Vic, glancing over to Claire. Vic hung up and Owen put his phone aside. He looked at Claire was settling herself down onto the couch, putting her ankle up careful. She had limped out of the bathroom before, Owen was glad that she felt alright to lean weight on it, but he was concerned for her still. 

“Are you sure no one will find me here?” she asked and Owen nodded.

“No one will come looking here.” he told her, he looked back into the kitchen, the dogs resting after their feed. “Hungry?” he asked as he went in, taking the mac and cheese box from the cupboard. Claire looked up a bit as Owen started to boil the pot. 

“I haven’t eaten much human food before.” she mentioned and Owen laughed. 

“It’s just mac and cheese. Not like it’s some gourmet meal.” he smirked and Claire giggled. Owen watched for a few more moments, noticing that it was ready to cook the macaroni. “Come on. I’ll make you a plate and I’ll bandage up your ankle.” he smiled and Claire nodded. When he finally got it all together, he made two plates, leaving one on the counter and handing one to Claire. She started to dig in eagerly. Owen could understand why. Owen put the bandage around her ankle as her wings hung over the back of the couch. He managed to finish up her ankle pretty quickly before going to the wing. He knew what she needed was rest for her wings, but he checked on the bleeding just for safety. He looked at the right wing, the small frayed feathers at the bottom. He touched them, almost liking the look the tired feather gave, but noticed the flinch from Claire.

“Why do the other angels want you so badly?” Owen stood and got his plate. He sat on the other side of the couch as he began to ate. As silence took hold of the room, Owen looked at the struggle brewing within Claire.

“I was a warrior.” she muttered, her shoulders rolling uncomfortably. Her wings gave her away the most. They stayed close, ruffling every so often. “I had to fight as a general in the war against the angels.” 

“You  _ are _ an angel.” Owen reminded her and that’s when she gave the heaviest sigh. Owen was finding out why the angels fell. 

“But the angels were trying to kill humans so that they could rule earth.” Claire admitted and Owen felt a sense of dread wash over him. He knew meeting Claire would change his life, but he realised how deeply this whole angel thing went now. 

“Who did you fight beside?” he asked, curiosity taking hold. 

“Gods, saints, anyone would thought the earth was made for the humans alone.” she began explaining and then bit her lip. “I was one of the only angels that fought against the destruction of humans. We were all banished to earth with no return in sight. As far as the other angels know.” she muttered, before tucking into her dinner once more.

Owen knew he had to change the subject for her, it was getting too much to let her think on it all. “What about your wings?” he asked.

“What about them?” she responded.

“All the other angels I’ve seen have white wings. Yours are black.” Claire looked over to him then glanced over her shoulder, looking at the wings on her back. 

“Disgraced angel. It marks me.” She purposely ruffled her feathers before settling back down. 

“Where are the other disgraced angels?” he asked and regretted the words instantly. 

“They…They didn’t make it.” she cleared her throat before Owen knew he had to leave her be for a moment. He stood rubbing the back of his neck as he avoided looking directly at her. 

“Your wings are what give you away. You’re the only one with black wings.” he told her, not that she didn’t already know. “You can use my room to sleep.” he pointed to it, helping her on her feet and taking her to his room. He let her sleep, the dogs pouring in after her and settling at the foot of the bed. 

Claire climbed in, setting herself on her side and tucking up her body as carefully as she could. “I like your wings, just the way they are. They’re better than the others.” Owen smiled to her, Claire’s eyes falling shut and a sweet smile growing at the compliment. He let the blankets rest over her and shut the door behind him as he left. He let his hand comb through his hair and sighed. What Claire must have gone through, losing her brothers in combat and her race of people betraying her the way they had. The black wings weren’t a disgrace from the gods, it was from the angels, almost burning her of her sign she was as pure as their ‘righteous cause’. 

Owen slept on the couch for a few hours, waking up from one of his dreams. PTSD was a struggle most days, and not having the dogs around was a little alarming. He had to do something, so he exercised, kept his mind set on counting. It helped sometimes, but it didn’t help from feeling hollow. Eventually, Owen started to make breakfast, remembering Claire was in her bedroom. Once it was all done, a pot of coffee brewing and went to wake Claire up. She was still curled up the way she was the night before. He gave a small rock to her, trying to wake her from her sleep.

“Morning.” he whispered as her eyes started to open. She sat up, stretching her arms and wings. “I made some breakfast and some coffee. It’s all waiting outside.” he said, almost leaving before Claire caught his hand. 

“Why did you help me?” she asked and Owen stopped. He looked back at her, unable to turn away and he was fully intoxicated by her beauty. He thought he wasn’t going to fall for it again, but, god, he did. He fell for it hard. 

“I saw you, scared...and hurt.” he started to say, getting lost in the pools of her eyes. He didn’t know if he’d ever get out. “I don’t know, I just knew I couldn’t take you to them.” he admitted, licking the edge of his lip, watching as Claire titled her head.

“Why do you look at me like that?” she asked, her eyelashes fluttering and Owen looked away. He cleared his throat, taking his hand away from hers.

“It’s nothing.” he mumbled and started out of the room. “There should be some more clothes in the bottom right drawer. If you need anymore, let me know and I’ll get you some.” he told her and took off out of the room. Owen phone started ringing around and he groaned. 

“Vic, I’ve got no sightings, just like you,” he answered quickly. He knew it was Vic and knew exactly what he wanted. “I’ll call if I have anything.” he ended the phone call and put away his phone.

Claire came out soon after the phone call ended. It was a quick conversation but it was important. Claire wore a loose hanging shirt with some tights that she must have found. The shirt she had on was Owen’s, but remarkably didn’t fall off her shoulders. As she turned to look at the dogs, Owen saw that her wings were keeping the shirt upright. He also noticed that the holes in her shirt were perfectly shaped to the wings connected to her back. He knew angels were special, but their ability to get their wings through clothing without tearing it, it was impressive and unexpected. He would have to ask about it. 

Claire sat down at the kitchen bench, Owen sliding the plate of food over to her and pouring her a cup of coffee. Owen stood on the other side, eating some of his meal before Claire cleared her throat. “I heard you on the phone.” she told him and Owen looked up from his plate. “You were talking to Vic Hoskins, weren’t you?” she asked, timid features and her body becoming smaller at the mention of Vic’s name.

“You know who he is?” Owen asked, a little shocked that she knew. 

“He’s the one that started the war.” she breathed out and Owen stared. He just didn’t know what to say, a silence parading the room and stilling Owen in place. 


	3. What We Both Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this took too long to write and I’m the worst. I’m sorry.

_ Claire floated down, her feet fixing on the ground as her wings came down around her back and shoulders. Her white wings ruffled uncomfortably for a moment, before Claire strode towards the marble doors, pushing against them in a soft budge. Inside the ancient war room, Vic stood at the table, hands pressed into the stone face like he was trying to wear his prints inside the rock. He concentrated on whatever was in front of him, Claire still walking into the room and trying to tell what the whole mess was about.  _

_ Claire, dawned in her traditional armour, stilled as she was waiting for an acknowledgement from her Commander. The armour was brown leather bound, strong and sturdy, much more resilient than those on earth. The straps around her waist kept the armour tight as the breastplate stayed firm on the leather. She had her leather pleated skirt on over the tight pants, making her a fierce warrior in battle. Her sword was pinned to her hip, with two blades tucked away in her boots. Claire was always armed, no matter the situation.  _

_ Vic cleared his throat, gesturing for Claire to step forward and she came into the room further. She glanced around, watching the angels stare at her. The room was filled to the brim with angels, warriors and other peaceful members. It suddenly made Claire nervous. Vic turned to her, laying his hand on his chest and bowing as he finally saw Claire. She gave a soft nod in return. “Lieutenant General Hoskins.” Claire cleared her throat.  _

_ “General Dearing.” Vic greeted. Claire was the superior General of all the leading angels. Vic was her subordinate, but he struck a fear in Claire, as though he couldn’t be trusted, no matter how much he said he was on her side. “I’m glad you’re finally here.” he smiled and the crowd around them started to clap. Claire felt like she was on display.  _

_ “Why am I here, Vic?” she asked him quietly. He gestured towards the table confidently, taking hold of her arm and pulling her towards the tabletop.  _

_ “We have a plan. One where we’ll finally get to earth on our own terms. All of us.” Vic told her, excitement echoing in his voice and Claire stared down at the plans beneath her. _

_ “Let’s hear it, then.” she muttered. She took quick glances at the plans, noticing brutal words and harsh attacks. This wasn’t what she expected and she didn’t want to know where this was going.  _

_ “You’re close with the Gods, yes?” he asked and Claire’s head shot up. She swallowed hard, resting her hand on the hilt of her sword and the other on her hip.  _

_ “I am a General, and I have meetings with the archangels and Gods. The Gods talk to me about events concerning Earth.” Claire told Vic. He shifted uneasily as Claire gripped onto the hilt. There was a tension that they both built up, both fearing the other and Claire was sure harm was going to com to her. _

_ “Do you have privileges to earth?” Vic cleared his throat, raising his chin for a moment. He settled against the table, giving a nod to someone behind Claire. She looked behind herself, watching as a few armed angels forming around the brim of the main war room floor.  _

_ “If I request or am requested to correct wrongs, yes.” Claire said slowly, then, Vic smiled at her, wide and making a shiver run down her spine. “Vic, what are you planning?” she asked cautiously, gripping onto the hilt of her blade.  _

_ “We’re going to take down the Gods and leave the gate open.” Vic cheered and the angels around him went to an uproar. Claire backed up, her skin crawling.  _

_ “What?” Claire scoffed loudly.  _

_ “That way, when we take over earth, and the humans try to fight back, all we have to do is leave and return mightier.” Vic explained with a smug smirk on his lips. Claire shook her head, swallowing and curled her hand tighter around the hilt.  _

_ “I’m not going to do it.” she said, standing her ground and not backing down. She would not be made to feel weak in front of the angels that followed her, or her second in command. She was the fiercest and bravest warrior that any army of angels had ever had. She would not back down to Vic.  _

_ “What? You’re the one that said we all should see earth.” Vic exclaimed and Claire shook her head again. _

_ “But not by starting a war.” she said, astonished by everything she was hearing. How the hell did the people around her think they were doing the right thing, the righteous thing for the good of all? _

_ “We are going to get to earth.” Vic barked suddenly and Claire took in a sharp breath.  _

_ “You’re not getting help from me. I am not doing this.” Claire told them, told every person in the war room. She wasn’t going to let them do this.  _

_ “If you do this, you’re going against your family” Vic told her and Claire scoffed.  _

_ “The moment you started targeting the Gods and want to dominate humans, you were no longer my family.” Claire snarled at everyone, mainly at Vic. He came up to her, right in her face and trying to start a confrontation. She knew that.  _

_ “We are doing this.” he whispered angrily. Claire removed her hand from her blade’s hilt and shoved Vic’s chest.  _

_ “Stand down, Vic!” she told him harshly. He shoved her, but Claire caught onto his chestplate.  _

_ “You stand down, Claire!” he bellowed out. Claire threw her elbow into his face and Vic fell to the ground. Claire kneed him in the chin and Vic fell back on his ass. He rubbed at the sore spots that Claire just inflicted upon him.  _

_ “You are my inferior, stand down!” she barked at him. Vic started to laugh, rubbing at his jaw and Claire’s brow furrowed. “What?” _

_ “You, at this moment, are the most hated person in the room. You will answer to me.” Vic chuckled. Claire glanced around, noticing the utter hatred that was being thrown her way. She was hated by everyone that she called her loved ones. Everyone in that room hated her because she was against them, against their wish to see earth. But it was more than seeing earth, they were going to condemn mankind.  _

_ “I will do no such thing! You have no authority over me.” Claire told Vic, but before she could leave, tell the Gods what the hell was going on, Vic laughed and picked himself up from the floor. He grabbed onto the front of her breastplate and tugged her forward.  _

_ “No, you just needed to be distracted.” he whispered and Claire looked at Vic, breathing harder. She tried to pull away, but Vic kept her close.  _

_ “What are you on abo -” she was about to say, before she felt a sharp and burning pain sear over her wings. She bellowed out in pain, falling to the ground. She turned around, watching as her wings were set alight. They were pure white and were shredded to a stark black. Claire was held down, forcing to endure the pain as her wings would stay on fire. She began crying, bellowing and screeching as she felt each feather burn off and regrow into the charcoal black the fire created. She was being branded as every angel in the room watched.  _

_ Purity was what angels were known for, what they fought for. Their wings symbolised a pure and righteous soul. With black wings, it was like they were nothing in the eyes of the other angels. White wings were a symbol only, Claire knew she still had all the qualities that angels had, it was only the angels that would see her as impure and against their ways.  _

_ “You betrayed us!” Vic yelled, and as the arms that kept her down were taken away, Vic kicked forward into Claire’s stomach. She coughed, curling herself. When her hand fell to her boot, she quickly grabbed at the small blade hidden away, tucking it into her palm. _

_ “You are going to betray the Gods and the people we are set to protect!” Claire coughed out harshly and Vic picked up Claire. He held onto her collar, bringing her in towards him.  _

_ “Wear those wings and hate the damn things.” he snapped at her and Claire licked at her lips.  _

_ “Hate this, asshole.” she whispered to him and drove the blade straight into his neck. Vic screamed, falling back and wrenching the knife from his neck. Claire pulled out her sword, aiming it at everyone and anyone near her. “I will not see you win this war. I will watch you all fall from heaven and make sure you suffer until the Gods decide your punishment is done.” she yelled out to everyone around her and felt a small tear streak down her cheek. “You will be the ones that are disgraced and belittled.” she mumbled. She sheathed her blade once more.  _

_ Her newly black wings disgraced her to the pure angels around her, but it also meant something good for her. ‘Pure’ angels were nice and didn’t need that much strength, people should have feared them regardless. White wings made it so that you were kind and helpful, pure of sin; according to angels, that is. But black wings, made an angel stronger, faster, able to fly to greater heights, all because they had no limitations set upon them. Claire crouched slightly before bounding upward, breaking apart the ceiling and flying as high and fast as she could. She knew she had to get somewhere safe, away from the angels that followed her, but there wa a part of her that felt so vulnerable in that moment. _

_ Claire fell, crashing down to the floor in front of the home of the Gods and archangels. She crawled to safe ground and began crying, tears rushing down her face. She stopped at the foot of the house and stayed on her knees. She reached behind her back, feeling the ash on her back. She lost everything the moment her wings were set on fire; her family, her loved ones and everyone she called her friends. Claire cried loudly, touching at her seared wings again. Her life that she once knew, was all gone.  _

 

*~*~*

 

“Claire!” she was suddenly woken from her sleep. Her eyes sprung open, seeing Owen over her, his large hands gripping onto her shoulders. Claire jolted up, her hands instinctively reaching out and laying her hands on his bare chest. “You were having a bad dream.” Owen whispered, his hand reaching up to her face and his thumb grazing her cheek. Claire felt the tears that had streamed down her face as she remembered her past, come clean across her face as Owen wiped them away. “Are you okay?” he asked, his eyes filled with concern. 

Claire wasn’t quite sure what to do, what to say, but she already felt the comfort in the emerald eyes that she needed. That’s all she needed. She pulled her arms around him and his body seized up. He was shocked but Claire stayed close to him, putting her face in the crook of his neck. He smelt like his strong cologne, but with a musty scent that he seemed to have, it worked so magically for him. Then, he softened, his arms curling around her small waist and his large body clinging to her. Claire’s wings picked up, taking themselves around Claire and finally settling around Owen in comfort. 

“You okay now?” he asked and Claire shook her head, diving back into his hold. Owen chuckled as he put distance between them both. “I have to go back to sleep.” Owen smiled sheepishly. He stood up from the bed, and with the sudden lack of his touch, Claire felt anxious and overwhelmed. 

“Please stay.” she whimpered unknowingly. Owen’s brow furrowed, taking his seat back down on her bed. Claire moved over on the bed, pulling on Owen to move. He was reluctant at first and Claire let him loose, not trying to force him to stay, but her heart ached. “I can’t go back to sleep if you leave.” she whispered, curling her knees up to her chest. 

The bed suddenly shifted. Owen settled into the bed, flushed cheeks and his arm outstretched to along the head of the bed. “I won’t leave, I promise. Come here.” he cleared his throat, kicking up the duvet for his other hand. Claire gave a shy smile before crawling quickly to his side. Owen shifted to lie down and Claire rested her head down on his chest. She wings reached timidly behind her back and her arm rested over his waist. Owen managed to tuck his arm underneath her wings, singing in a low tone to send her to sleep. She wasn’t familiar with the tune, but the word rocked her to sleep easily. 

 

_ You got a fast car _

_ I want a ticket to anywhere _

_ Maybe we make a deal _

_ Maybe together we can get somewhere _

_ Any place is better _

_ Starting from zero got nothing to lose _

_ Maybe we'll make something _

_ Me myself I got nothing to prove _

 

His voice radiated through Claire, sending vibrations through her and his raspy low voice sent chills over Claire. She bit her lip as she curled to his side, her eyes closing and Owen’s hand slipping to the small of her back, rubbing it to sooth her slowly. She slept easily for the rest of the night, taking her time to indulge in his song and then slip into her slumber.

 

*~*~*

 

Waking felt like dread but there was also bliss that came along with it. Underneath her palm lay skin that didn’t belong to her and she curled up beside the solid figure. Owen had made her feel safe and secure since she came to earth. Claire was centuries old, too old to count in mere number and she hadn’t ever had her heart race or her body respond and desire to stay with another. She distanced herself from everyone for years, only ever liking a few people in her time. She was more concentrated on the protection of mankind. 

To feel this all for the first time, to feel like she was special to someone, Claire felt invincible. She felt at ease, so pure, so undeniably happy - something she hadn’t experienced in a very long time. So, she gave in to her temptation, let herself curl up beside Owen and feel...human. Owen shifted slightly underneath her, Claire’s face burying in towards his chest, touching his skin delicately. His hand ran up her back underneath her shirt, his palm grazing up the small of her back, almost as though it was instinctive of him. 

Claire didn’t know anything about Owen’s personal life. She didn’t know if there was a person that would sleep beside him, but the way he put his hand on her as he was half asleep, he must have experienced it with someone before. Claire stretched out over Owen, her wings flapping back and forth to stretch out. 

Owen jolted up at the wings fitting against him and he looked at her, noticing his hand on her back. He let it fall from her skin and he let his hands run over his face, tired sighs falling from his mouth. Claire sat up, taking her space away from him and going tight-lipped. “Hey,” Owen rasped, sitting up and his knees tucking up to his chest. 

“Morning.” Claire sighed just a little before she started rubbing the back of her neck. She had a question at the tip of her tongue and she was desperate to ask it. The desire that built up within her, asking her to give in to a happiness that she felt. “Can I ask you a personal question?” she asked timidly and Owen glanced at her, rubbing his eyes. 

“Yeah, sure.” he yawned and looked at the clock by the bedside. Claire shifted a little away from Owen, worried about his answer. 

“Have you ever tried to kiss an angel before?” she muttered, looking down at her knees. She glanced up at a surprised Owen. He cleared his throat and suddenly, his lips picked up in a smile. 

“Excuse me?” he asked. 

“I mean, have you ever  _ been _ with an angel before?” Claire cleared her throat and her wings ruffled behind her back.

“Uh, n-no.” Owen stuttered. Claire tilted her head and fixed her down on her hip. 

“Why not?” she questioned him, taking a moment to study him. Owen was shifting into an uncomfortable position, he had one knee under his arm as the other went behind his neck, rubbing awkwardly and his cheeks flushed. 

“I didn’t realise this was some sort of integration.” he chuckled looking over to Claire. 

“Haven’t you ever wondered if it would be different?” Claire gave a vague shrug, a small smile on her lips as she asked him the question. He just shrugged weakly in response. 

“I suppose. But the only angels I ever meet are the ones I get a reward for. I’m not interested in fucking them.” he gave harshly. Claire hasn’t swore in her lifetime, it was seen as unclean, but Claire could do it now. She hadn’t heard it in person before, so she let her shoulders go back in surprise. She cleared her throat, considering swearing and thought she might one day. For now, she looked at Owen who seemed conflicted by saying what he said to Claire. 

“You don’t like angels, do you?” she asked him in a small voice. 

“Most angels I don’t like.” Owen confessed before standing up. He shook his leg as he started to walk towards the door. He turned back to Claire, his lips picking up to a wide smile. “Doesn’t mean I don’t like you.” he bit onto his lip before leaving the room slowly. 

“Good.” Claire whispered to herself. She got up, switching out her pants and changing her shirts with some amount of difficulty. Getting on a new shirt was hard, and the process was hard to explain. It required maneuvering her wings and praying that she could fit herself back in her shirt. 

When she eventually left her room, Owen had made them breakfast and they settled down to have their meal. Claire was halfway through when her wings became irritated in the sense that she hadn’t used them in a while. She had flown and it was driving her wings nuts. Claire knew she couldn’t fly for very long periods of time but if she got a couple of hours of trying in, she could be able to get into the swing easier. 

“Can I go fly around today?” she asked excitedly and Owen’s head shook, his brow furrowed in worry. Claire huffed before her wings started to flap harshly. “I’ll be safe, I promise. I don’t think I’m safer anywhere else but here.” Claire told him, eager eyes pleading with him. Owen huffed, dropping his fork to the plate and then he scratched at his brow. 

“Fine, just make sure you fly low. I don’t need people coming out here.” he told her in a heavy sigh. Claire bit onto her bottom lip and continued to eat her breakfast.

“Promise.” she told him with a wide smile. Around lunch, Claire and Owen had a low fly zone that she could fly in planned. Owen took her there, just a little ways out from his house and he stayed with her a while as she took small flights into the sky. Owen went back to the house, making sure to look back at Claire very few seconds. Claire saw him every time. 

 

*****

 

Claire was flying low in the branches, trying not to catch her wings on the sticks. She would laugh every so often as to not seem like it was bothering her, but Owen knew better. He eventually had to leave, knowing there were two people stopping by. Owen didn’t want to hide Claire from them, but her having a flying afternoon to herself would actually help him ease them into the idea. You know, the idea of a fugitive angel being kept hidden in a bounty hunter’s house. 

The house was the mess and Owen didn’t have time to clean it, but if he had cleaned it, the boys would be suspicious. Owen tossed a few things away, making sure to pick up the things that could spark suspicion, aside. When they knocked on the door, Owen got nervous. He cleared his throat before opening it to two boys. The older boy, dark brown hair and tired eyes, the younger boy had blond shaggy hair and much shorter than his older brother. 

“Gray. Zach. Come on in.” Owen smiled at the two. 

“Hey Owen,” Grey greeted, rushing inside, then stopping abruptly. “This place is a mess.” he muttered and continued upstairs to his room. The boys were like his sons, in a way. Owen found them, wandering and tired. Their parents didn’t make it through the transition from normalcy to the new normal. They bonded quickly over their time of knowing each other, and Owen made sure to keep them happy, their own rooms and freedom to do as they like, as long as it wasn’t reckless. Zach walked in behind his brother, slapping Owen on the shoulder. 

“What have you been doing? Sleeping with someone?” he joked and Owen chuckled, taking Zach’s head underneath his arm. 

“I’m just messy, you know that.” he laughed as Zach pushed off of Owen’s side. “How is the apartment?” Owen asked. The boys had their own small apartment that they stayed in which was close to school and a small ways drive to Owen’s little house away from anything. They stopped in for food and money, usually weekend stop ins, but they had homework and wanted to hang out with friends. Owen would have hated having them around if the whole Claire thing was going on. 

“It’s good, we’re just running low on money and food.” Zach told Owen going to the kitchen and Gray raced down the stairs, backpack over his shoulder with a couple graphic novels stuffed inside. Owen knew what they were because he had bought them for Gray. 

“Here,” Owen reached into his pocket and handed the money to Gray. For his age, he was quite responsible. “And take whatever you need from the cupboard.” Owen 

“You have nothing.” Zach groaned and Owen rubbed the ridge of his nose. He pulled more money out of his wallet.

“That seems about right.” he muttered. He handed Gray more money as the two went back to the front door. “Go to the store, grab some food for both of us and meet back here tomorrow, alright?” Owen told them and they agreed. They started leaving when Zach stopped. He bent, picking up a large bird feather. But Owen knew it wasn’t a bird.

“Hey, there are some feathers outside.” Zach said, Gray gathering up a couple more before tossing them to the ground and wiping his hands clean on his pants. “You know of any black birds that have been caught or in a fight around here?” Zach asked and Owen rubbed the back of his neck.

“I uh, I haven’t heard anything, but I’ll take a look around.” Owen smiled at the boys, watching them drive away. Owen felt the fear strike through him. He had to find Claire. He grabbed for his hoodie, putting a bandana in his pocket in case she was hurt and needed something to stop the bleeding, it was the best he could do on short notice. 

Owen took off into the forest, making his way to the low fly zone and needed to find Claire quickly, he just felt like he had to or it would be too late. “Claire!” he shouted, listening between the crunching underneath his feet. He continued to race, finding feathers along the way. It was making Owen more nervous. “Claire!” he bellowed out, he just needed some form of life. He was getting scared. “Say something!” he stopped when he heard the faint sound of muffled struggles. 

“Help!” Claire’s voice suddenly rang over the forest and Owen’s head snapped to the direction where the voice yelled from. He jetted off, not wasting a second. He pulled the hood over his head and grabbed for the bandana. When he finally saw her, Claire was being pinned down to the forest floor, a net over her entire body and her wings struggling against her frame. There was one man over her, pulling on the net and swearing at Claire. He kicked once into her stomach and she gave a hefty groan. 

Owen wrapped the bandana around his mouth, grabbing the knives in his back pockets. He slipped it into his palm of his hand. Owen came out from around a tree, yelling out the man holding Claire down. “Get off the angel!” Owen warned. Claire turned towards him, smiling as she caught of glimpse of him. He would have smiled back, but his mouth was covered. 

“I am getting this bounty!” The man replied quickly. His foot pressed into Claire’s back, her face shoved into the dirt. She groaned, pushing up on her hands before the man bent down, zapping her with a taser. That must have been how she was restrained and why her feathers were malting by her side.

“No, you’re not.” The man smiled wickedly. Owen’s foot dug into the dirt, readying himself quickly. If he had to, he was prepared to fight in anyway he could. His fingers dancing at the edge of the knives in hand. 

“Get your damn foot off me!” Claire whimpered and tried getting up again. She fell in a failed attempt.

“Shut up.” The man cursed to Claire. Owen leaned into his toes. 

“Back off man, you don’t want to fight me.” Owen warned him, the blade sliding down his hand and finally letting the hilt rest in his palm.

“Whatever.” The man muttered and Owen quickly threw the blade at the man. A second blade meeting just below the strike point, in the man’s shoulder that gripped onto the net around Claire. Claire bounded upwards, tearing the net from her back and landed close by Owen. She fell against him. “Son of a bitch. What the hell?” The man cursed, ripping the knives from his shoulder and dropping them to the floor. The man’s hand was shaking, blood running down the man’s arm. 

“That’s what you get for trying to take my angel!” Owen shouted back and the man’s face contorted in disgust. Claire stood up Owen, her hands firm but she was still trying to recover from ordeal.

“She’s free for the taking when she has those wings.” he pointed out and Owen’s hands clenched tight. 

“Too bad. She’s mine.” Owen yelled. He stared down the man under Owen watched as he backed away, his hands still shaking. “Get out of here, and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll never repeat this to anyone.” Owen told him, watching as the man faded into the dark. Owen went to his knives, picking them up from the ground and wiping them on his jeans. He caught up to Claire, his arm going around her shoulder and guiding her back to the house.

Owen noticed, as they made their way back, that whenever they passed Claire’s dropped feathers, they started to pick back up into her wings. Her wings became fuller by the minute, her strength seemingly returning to her as each of her feathers came back. Owen was confused but didn’t question it. 

When they got back to the house, Claire immediately lept into Owen’s arms. He was shocked, making a startled sound as her weight hit his chest. “Thank you, Owen.” Claire said, holding onto Owen tightly. He was still getting used to her graceful arms around her. She was so small, so unique and beautiful that when she held him the way she was, he felt like he was getting blessed. 

“It’s alright.” he muttered as his arms went around her. “I just knew I had to protect you is all.” he told her, keeping her at a distance and smiling. Claire bit her lip, her cheeks going a rosy red. 

“It’s more than that. So, thank you.” she nodded, a small sigh falling from her mouth.

“You’re welcome.” Owen smiled sweetly. Claire suddenly rose on her toes, her lips pressing to his cheek and they lingered there for more moments than they should have. Owen wanted to turn his head, just to be inches from her, but fought the thought for dear life. He was so weak sometimes, but he couldn’t be with Claire. She settled back down on her feet and walked towards her room. She turned to look over her shoulder.

“Guess you finally got a kiss from an angel.” she giggled, her thumb going in between her teeth and the door shut behind her. Owen licked at his lip, biting it as a desire grew. 

“And I’d kill to have it happen again.” Owen sighed, muttering underneath his breath. He ran a hand over the back of his neck and looked up to the ceiling. Temptation told him to go to the door, open it and take Claire however he wanted her. He let temptation die for the night. 


	4. Without Losing A Piece Of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long to update. My bad. Enjoy this piece of trash.

The sun was shining brighter than Owen had ever seen. The mist of morning brought in a cool breeze, but that sun was like it was thankful, grateful for something and it was saying it only to Owen. Putting the coffee pot on, and only realising they had barely any food to hold them out for a few more days. He might have to go out to the store, but he didn’t feel like it was safe enough yet to leave Claire on her own. Trusting Claire was easy, but he didn’t trust anyone else. But why did he feel like he was getting more food soon?

The door to his bedroom creaked open, snapping Owen’s attention back to reality. Gracing across the room in one of Owen’s old flannel shirts, Claire gave a tired smile with half open eyes. She yawned, stretching up on her toes and the shirt rose up her thighs. Owen fixed his attention on his hands, but it seemed as though the world rejected that idea, forcing him to look back at Claire. She was a miracle walking towards him. 

Claire sat down, blissful smile on lips and wonder still sparkling in her eyes. “What are you making?” she asked, hearing the coffee pot go. Yawning again, Owen found her incredibly adorable, as she tried to suppress the sound. Owen attempted to hide a smile but it was no use. Her smile back at him was just as wide and Owen knew he was a goner.

Claire was strong, a force of nature and Owen was bound to collide with her majesty. The only way he could describe her was a strike of lightning and he was the old stoic tree, unknowing of the devastation that waited for him. She could set him in blaze and split him in half, yet he would be thankful for who she made him into. The angel that sat across from him was dangerous and he was captivated by how delicate and graceful she was. He was fully, and utterly Claire’s. 

“Just coffee. You want some?” he replied and Claire nodded. Owen hurried around the kitchen, fixing the mugs from the cupboards and making some quick breakfast of toast and some eggs. Eventually, the coffee was done and Owen handed Claire the mug. The chair beneath her creaked and Owen watched as she got excited over the plain black coffee. Tilting the mug up to her lips, she sipped and her eyes went wide in surprise and little sound of enjoyment following soon after. Owen chuckled and went back to the eggs on the stove. 

“I should tell you something,” Claire said, edging forward on the bench. Owen glanced over to her, the shirt hanging low and slipping from her shoulder. Owen bit at his lip as he turned his attention to the stove again.

“Yes?” he cleared his throat. 

“I was sent here for a reason,” she said and Owen stopped, watching her every move. She took her shirt back up on her shoulder and sighed. “I’m meant to send all the angels back to heaven.” she told him and Owen frowned slightly.

“How? Do you need help at all?” he asked and Claire ran her hand through her hair.

“They gave me a phrase but I’m not sure what it means and I can only speak it once, so I have to wait.” she shrugged and rolled her eyes at the idea. The whole ‘only speaking it once’ thing is a little dramatic and she’s probably been dealing with how to do it all on her own. 

“Well, I’ll help you any way I can. You can trust me.” he smiled, and whatever he said, it looked like it lifted a weight straight off of Claire’s shoulders. 

“I do.” she smiled back. Owen served them both breakfast, talking about Owen’s life and home before he went off to war. It made him feel at ease, less stressed, yet all those memories reminded him of what he once had, not his life now. 

Then, a small knock came to door, spooking Claire far beyond what Owen expected. She seemed a little jumpier than usual. Maybe she had another dream or something. Whatever it was that set her on edge, it wasn’t good for her nerves. “Who is that?” she whispered to him, playing with the cuffs of the shirt. “I thought you said no one would find me here.” she spat and Owen walked around the bench.

“Owen?” Gray’s voice rang through and Owen took a sigh. 

“It’s just the kids.” he whispered back, gripping onto her shoulders and guided her to the bedroom. He rummaged through some drawers, finding some more clothes for Claire.

“Excuse me?” she asked.

“No, not mine.” Owen smirked, handing Claire the clothes and nodded at them for her to put them on. “They were just kids left on their own after the battle with the angels.” he told her and Claire nodded, almost as though she was trusting him with everything. 

She went to one side of the room silently as the knocking persisted. The dogs followed Claire as she went into the room, only Blue following behind Owen. He sighed before rushing to the door and opening it. He smiled at the boys before they poured into the house.

“Why are you so smiley? It’s creepy.” Zach remarked and Owen rolled his eyes. 

“Hey guys, what are you doing here?” Owen said in a tired tone. Blue turned after seeing the boys and went to the bedroom door, sniffing and whining at the door. Owen took a sharp breath in as he watched the dog. 

“We got food,” Zach said, lifting up a few bags and Gray clearing his throat behind Owen, showing him with the rest. They walked over to the kitchen, Owen’s bedroom door still closed but Owen was nervous as Blue kept whining by the edge of the door. 

“Oh, yeah, I forgot.” Owen cleared his throat. 

“You asked us to get it for you yesterday.” Gray reminded Owen as Gray watched Blue at the door. Owen bit at his lip as he turned his attention over to Zach again. 

“I’ve had other stuff on my mind.” Owen cleared his throat nervously, and suddenly, Grady opened the bedroom door and Owen gasped, watching the door open enough for even Owen to see Claire, now dressed in some clothes. “Gray! Oh, shit.” Owen cursed.

“Like the wanted angel in your house?” Gray exclaimed and Claire walked timidly to the brink of the door. Zach’s expression dropped and he looked over at Owen like he was mad. 

“Sorry, Owen.” Claire shrugged and Owen shook his head. 

“It’s okay, Claire.” he nodded and gestured for her to move out of the room. 

“You know her!” Zach yelled at Owen and he rubbed at his brow. 

“It’s been a crazy couple of days.” Owen groaned and Claire cleared her throat. Everyone started paying attention to her, though it was probably not her intention. She bent in front of Gray, guiding her wings around her and he touched them, his fingers smoothly going over the feathers. 

“Do you need help, little one?” she asked Gray and he nodded.

“Hey, keep away from my brother!” Zach snapped and Claire brought her attention up the eldest. 

“You remind me of an angel I once knew.” Claire said calmly and Zach shook his head - confused.

“I don’t ca-” he started but was quickly interrupted.

“And you too, little one.” Claire said, ruffling Grady’s hair. 

“I’m Gray. He’s Zach.” Gray said sweetly. Claire smiled down at him before she shrugged and looked at Zach.

“They were very fierce angels and warriors. I understand why you don’t trust me, but I won’t hurt you. You are too alike from my friends and I miss them dearly.” she nodded and Zach sighed. He glanced over to Owen and gestured to him.

“Owen, can I talk to you?”  he asked and Owen nodded. looking over at Claire. 

“Yeah,” Owen cleared his throat and pointed Claire over to the kitchen. “Just help Gray unpack the bags.” Claire agreed silently and helped Gray with the bags in his hands. 

Zach and Owen stood away from the pair, but had a constant eye on the two. Zach shocked Owen by shoving his shoulder and making sure it hurt Owen just slightly. “What is she doing here?” Zach whispered angrily. 

“What do you -” Owen started but Zach shoved his shoulder again. 

“She’s the angel that everyone is looking for!” Zach kept an irritated tone, and Owen couldn’t blame him. Claire was a treat to all of the people who knew of her location. Harbouring her to keep her safe was a death sentence in terms of angelic law. 

“She’s not what they’re making her out to be.” Owen tried to reason.

“Are you seriously defending her? If you’re caught with her, they’ll kill you.” Zach made sense but as Owen looked over at Claire, he couldn’t just let her go. 

“So keep your mouth shut if you know what’s good for you.” Owen warned and Zach shook his head in disapproval. They both looked over to Gray and Claire, watching as she reached up on her toes with Gray by her side and helping her stock the items. They both had wide grins as they played around with it, tossing items around to make it fun. Both Zach and Owen sighed, different reasons, but one true fact showing; she was too kind to be hunted. 

“Just make sure she’s okay.” Zach told Owen and he nodded as a response. Zach helped Gray and Claire pack away the items, the house stocked up for another week, if need be. The hour getting to midday, Zach and Gray had to run off for their own lunch and other activities for the day. All that was left, was Claire and Owen sitting around doing nothing. It was odd and out of place. The silence had to be broken.

“Why don’t we go for a walk or something? Just to relax.” he asked and Claire sighed, almost thankful that the silence had been broken and she didn’t have to think about it. 

“Will I be able to go for a quick fly?” she asked and Owen nodded. 

“Just don’t draw attention to yourself, and we’ll be fine.” he smirked and Claire bit her lip in excitement. Deciding very last minute, Owen harnessed up the dogs, and had them walking calming in front of him as he and Claire walked the woods. They merely walked for some time, Claire bounding up before settling back down and walking with him and the dogs again. It wasn’t until they were further into the woods that she asked him something. 

“Why do you have  _ four _ dogs?” 

Owen rubbed the back of his neck before kneeling down to the dogs. “They help with my PTSD.” Owen explained, letting the dogs loose and they began chasing and playing with one another. They were trained dogs, that would follow Owen to the ends of the earth, so he trusted them to stay close in case he has an episode. Owen watched the dogs, race off and over each other. 

Owen smiled over to Claire but her face dropped. “I don’t really need all four, but they help. They usually help me when I’m at home and I take them on hunting trips with me sometimes. They keep me calm and help me through one of my episodes.” he shrugged, keeping an eye on the girls, just out of habit. “I usually take Blue with me when I go out in public. She senses stuff for me and will take me away from other people who she can take care of me.” 

Owen used Blue a lot more than the other three as she senses his attacks and episodes far better and can have him recovered far quicker. Little things triggered him nowadays. When he cooked, for instance, he had to have one of the girls beside him as the toaster could set him off from time to time. He was no good when cutlery was dropped and bright lights at night spooked him from time to time. Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie were the only reason he was still functioning at this point without frequent episodes and he was recovering from harsh triggers. 

“I’m sorry if I kept them from you.” Claire apologised but Owen just shook his head. 

“It’s okay. I’ve only had one episode since you arrived and I was alright.” he combed his fingers through his hair, smiling at Claire again.

“I know thousands of people who suffered with PTSD. It wasn’t an easy thing.” Claire knew Owen was lying but he told another one just a second later. 

“I’m doing fine.” he mumbled, licking at his lips nervously and waited for her response. 

“Don’t you want someone to help you?” she asked and Owen’s heart skipped a beat. He didn’t know if he should tell her the truth, but then again, he felt like he couldn’t ever lie to her; not so that he  _ couldn’t _ lie to her, but rather he didn’t want to.

“In all honesty,” he started, a weak and nervous smile at the edge of his lips. “You’ve helped me.” Claire’s cheeks suddenly brightened in a crimson shade. 

“What about your fiance? Didn’t she help?” Claire mentioned“You had her picture in your room.” 

“She didn’t like who I was after the war.” he said plainly, remembering Jemma, how she went on an hour long rant about his behaviour, how she couldn’t take how he had become, how scared she was when he got a trigger or how she didn’t want to deal with his ‘pathetic’ attacks when they were in the grocery store. He was glad she left, and even more so now that Claire was in his life. She was using Jemma’s clothes as her main form of garments. 

“I like who you are,” Claire chimed and Owen smiled brightly. Watching as Claire’s wings fluttered slightly, and she took off to the sky, Owen was mesmerised by her still. But he also knew how far in this he was getting. He had to be careful, maybe they needed distance. Maybe he needed to leave her in his house for a while and let her get on with her true business on earth. 

They wandered slowly back to the house, Owen watching Claire fly around with her dark wings catching the ending of the sun on the horizon. Owen let the dogs rest up in the small little room that should have been his laundry room, but alas, he got the boys to do his laundry for extra cash in their pockets. When they heard that, they willingly did so. He left the door open, just letting them rest and wander around when they wanted to. 

Claire and Owen rested up on the couch, Claire on the opposite to him and they were watching some old shows. They weren’t watching something interesting, just old shows that kept Owen from thinking of Claire with praise and devotion. He was in too deep. He had to keep himself busy and to just like her the way she was. She was an angel after all. 

“Can I ask a favour?” Claire asked as Owen switched the TV off and was going to get some clothes for the next day. He was walking with Claire to the bedroom.

“Sure, I guess.” he said as he went through his drawers and threw his new set of clothes into the next room. Claire licked at her lips, her wings tucking themselves delicately behind her back along with her hands. 

“Owen, kiss me.” she asked, but rather, it was a demand. Owen’s brow furrowed and he felt nervous all over again. He shouldn’t, yet temptation was so damn strong. He was too weak for this.

“What?” he mumbled looking at Claire and she edged just a little closer to him.

“I’ve never been kissed by a human before and I was wondering if it was any different than kissing an angel.” she explained and stepped a little closer again, and Owen felt cornered in his room. Why was she so damn beautiful? When her blue eyes poured into him the way they did, eager and utterly content with this decision, he didn’t have the strength to deny them.

“I’ll probably be a let down to angels, Claire.” he tried to play off, just tried something;  _ anything _ .

“What’s the harm?” she asked, her voice lower and her eyelashes battered, furthering temptation. Now she was just playing with him. 

“A massive blow to my ego, for one thing.” he muttered before Claire’s hands went up to his face, cupping it gently before her lips found his. Owen’s eyes went wide before his lust and strong want for Claire took over. He curled his arms around the small of her back, bringing her in her a little and let their lips get in sync with one another. It was heated, pulling back and forth, the want far greater than what either of them probably knew. It wasn’t until Owen pulled away, taking a step back and breathed that they finally had a chance to realise what they had done. “S-s-so…” he stuttered, looking at Claire.

“Wow.” she sighed, a small smile appearing on her lips and it was all Owen need.

“You could say that again,” he muttered quickly before pulling her straight back into his grasp, and kissing her again. It was more heated now, Claire’s hands in his hair and he pulled her straight against him. This was going to be the wildest night of either of their lives, and they both knew it.


	5. Truth Runs Wild, Like A Tear Down A Cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is awful, i'm sorry.

He wasn’t quite sure what spurred him to do so, but Owen felt utterly compelled to bring Claire in further to him. She was moaning and her body was responding to his like it craved to be close. Owen panted back, tugging on her to make her right up against him, like a beautiful masterpiece that he wouldn’t dare get away from. 

Logic had gone out the window, only want and desperation lingered. Claire’s body curved against his, a formation that held her up against him with everything she had. He bent slightly, picking Claire up, and her legs wrapped around his waist. It took everything in Owen not to hold her down against the floor and take her right there. 

Lust and delight were beacons in his mind, beaming and bellowing at him to get Claire into his bed, to lie her down on it - or more comfortably, she sit on top of him - and just feel perfectly in sync. He didn’t care at that stage as he walked aimlessly until Claire crashed up against the wall. Claire moaned, her head moving back from Owen’s lips to rest up against the wall. Owen couldn’t help but take advantage of it. His lips went straight to her neck, his tongue tasting her skin.

Owen felt her hands running up his back and under his shirt, pulling it clean over his head. Something went over Owen, urging him to be aggressive, to not care about how fragile she looked or how she whimpered like she had been wounded. Thrusting his hips forward, Claire was pinned up against the wall, grunting as Owen’s hands flew to her chest. Tearing down the front of her shirt, exposing the bra underneath, it had Owen’s mouth watering. The remains of her shirt fell past her wings and landed on the floor without a sound; it was only them. He grunted before his mouth went to her breast, biting into it out of pure lust and want. 

Instead of a pain filled cry he was expecting, Owen heard Claire moan and grunt, her hips bucking and legs wrapping around Owen tighter. Her hand gripped into the back of Owen’s hair and he played with his zipper. His underwear and pants slipping down his hips slightly, just enough to make things comfortable. Owen furiously unbuttoned her pants, having her stand for a moment as he took down the material along with her underwear. Then, hitching her back up into his arms, he laid her against the wall, kissing up her neck and feeling her breathing hitch underneath his mouth.

Feelings of utter devotion and the uncertainty of how long Owen could hold onto Claire the way he did, he took his chance. Positioning himself, he drove home, easily pushing his hips against hers and the loudest moan of satisfaction erupted from Claire’s mouth. She kept going, everything he was doing seemed intoxicating to her. Moaning in heavy pants or soft whimpers, Claire was clinging to him, her hips rotating and bucking against his for leverage, but Owen was going to go against all restraint and just drive himself until he couldn’t stand.

Owen’s arm wrapped around Claire’s lower back, the other hand on her ass, gaining leverage against her body and having her vulnerable against his motions. Pulling out just enough to feel the tip still inside, he thrust forward with a hard force. Claire was pushed straight up against the wall, her wings flailing out as Owen kept up a heated pace. Claire’s hands stayed on his back, streaking nails down his spine and urging him on with tugs in his hair. 

He stopped thinking, letting the animal and the desperate man inside take over. Pushing his body to his extremes, he thrust into Claire rapidly, thinking of how her body was curving to his so delicately, she was still so pure even during sex. Owen’s hand bound snaked up from her back to her hair, bounding in tightly and tugging. Claire gasped, her mouth gaping open in shock before Owen saw it curve into a smile. He leaned in, ready to kiss her, and as she leaned in, Owen pulled back. Claire gave a desperate whimper as her wings pushed her off from the wall and their lips collided. 

Forcing her back up against the wall, Owen was mixed in with ecstasy and lust. “Oh, gods!” Claire called out, her nails dragging over his skin, just desperate enough to have her head falling back with the tugging of her hair. Clinging to him, Owen could feel her edging towards her climax, knowing for certain it would only take a few more thrusts and some added pleasure to have her orgasm in reach. 

Owen’s mouth moving down her neck and to her breast, he pulled her bra down with his teeth and let his tongue run around her nipple. Claire kept gasping, hand bound in the back of Owen’s hair and her whimpers became more erratic, begging and pleading for her a climax. “Please, please, please!” Claire’s squeak was high, her hips grinding on Owen’s to gain more friction. As she hiked up higher, Owen added a harder thrust in and Claire moaned in a high shout. 

When she came, everything felt right - perfect, even - and Owen never wanted to give it up. He wanted to feel her body quivering against his for the rest of time. “Fuck, yes,” he murmured into her skin before biting down into her shoulder. Claire gasped sharply, a moan soon mixed into her breathing. “Just one more for me,” he whispered against her collar and her small whimper spoke volumes.

Forcing Claire up against the wall harder than before, he planted his hand beside her head, thrusting into her with everything he had left. Claire was whimpering and moaning, her breath catching in his ear every single time he pushed himself. A tingling sensation erupted at the base of his spine, urging him on. It only took a few more pulses from Claire’s core and harder and faster thrusts to have him off. 

His orgasm broke and he fell straight into Claire. Her orgasm set him off, the breaking of it had her flush against the wall and screaming as it rocked over her. Owen was the same, the aftershocks gripping his throat and forcing him to moan and groan inconsistently. He felt himself spill into her beautifully, the remarkable aftermath of what had arisen. He lined her neck and chest with kisses that he savoured in, tasting the sweat that had overcome them both.

As he slipped out of her, she climbed down, her wings slowly folded around her body, covering her as best as they could. Owen scratched the back of his neck, putting himself back in his pants before bending down to pick up Claire’s pants and handing them over to her. There was an odd awkwardness now, one that only happened after something incredible happened but neither one of them knew what the other was thinking. 

“Well, that was…” Owen trailed off before he cleared his throat.

“An unexpected event,” Claire finished for him. He nodded as Claire’s wings ruffled almost uncomfortably. 

“Yeah...yeah,” Owen nodded, taking his shirt, ready to hand it to Claire. But it felt wrong; after everything so perfect, so immensely perfect, the awkwardness felt wrong. Flicking the material over Claire’s shoulders and gracing over the back of her neck, Owen took both ends and tugged Claire forward into his chest. She squeaked as her body hit his. “Definitely don’t regret it, though,” she smiled, a small huff of relief washing out of her. She dropped her things before letting her arms wrap around his back and her thumbs tugging at the back of his jeans, trying to have them both on an even playing field. 

“Neither could I,” she smiled weakly before Owen leaned in, kissing her with soft lips. Her smile remained further as the kisses became longer. Claire’s hands slid into the back of his pants, running over his skin and moving his clothes down his legs. He kicked off his pants, combing back hair from Claire’s face. 

“I, however, need sleep,” he sighed and Claire giggled, removing her bra and rolling her shoulders. 

“Agreed,” Claire beamed up at him. Slowly walking to the bed, they bent down before collapsing onto the soft mattress. Claire fell at his side, her wings curling around her as a soft protection. Her hand lay on his chest, head propped up on his shoulder as he brought up a sheet, tucking them in gently. It took nothing for them to sleep, falling in and resting for quite a while. 

Owen woke sometime later, his legs feeling like jelly and his skin cold. He peered to his side, Claire resting in his arms still, but she woke as she felt Owen shift. Groaning just a little, she tried to curl further into his chest. “What time is it?” Owen asked in a groggy voice. 

“Still late,” Claire peered over her shoulder, looking out the window to the sky. 

“I’m sorry if I went too far with you tonight,” Owen tried to say delicately but it came off very foolish.

“What?” Claire asked, looking back up to Owen with a crinkled brow. Owen shifted underneath her, his hand running gently over her skin, in between her wings that took no mind to his hand. 

“You know, the biting, the hair pulling, the swearing,” he mumbled and Claire giggled as she curled up on his chest.

“I’m not as innocent as you make me out to be,” Claire mocked, biting her lip and Owen chuckled lightly, pulling Claire into him.

“So you’ve just been fooling me all this time,” he said cuddling her close and she giggled a little more, her fingers playing with his chest hair and her beautiful blue eyes staring up at him. 

“Well, things here are stranger than heaven, but I know my stuff,” she shrugged and brought her arm around his waist. She rested comfortably on him. 

“And all of this?” he asked and Claire leaned in, kissing him briefly. 

“Long overdue,” she hummed. “but I'm tired, so go back to sleep before I make you go back to sleep.” Owen laughed pulling her in, hugging her as they soon drifted off to sleep. 

 

*~*~*

 

The sun beamed in through the window, waking Owen abruptly. Claire groaned, her wing rising up to her face, resting on her head and she went back to her sleeping state in a matter of seconds. Owen smiled down at her before he snaked his way out from underneath her. He found his underwear, pulling them on and finding some sweatpants. Jumping into them, he yawned and walked into the kitchen. 

Filling the coffee pot with water and hearing the grinding of the coffee, Owen rested on the kitchen bench. Sighing, he leaned there for a while, considering all things that had transpired. Smiling, Owen looked back at his coffee, watching as the dark coffee sat in the pot. He grabbed the pot, collecting mugs from the cupboard. Then, there was the sound of footsteps on floorboards. Turning around, Owen said Claire on her tip toes, walking over with an oversized shirt over her shoulders and wings fluttering past the small gasps she had made in the shirt. She stretched, revealing that she was only wearing underwear underneath the shirt. Owen smirked as he watched her walk over. 

“Coffee?” he asked and she nodded.

“Yes please,” Claire stepped around the counter and lustful thought overtook Owen. Pushing Claire up against the counter, Owen kissed her with wicked intent. She laughed slightly, and Owen lifted her up onto the kitchen bench. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” she asked, her hands on his shoulders.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, trying to lean in again for his lips to touch hers, but she pulled back.

“I mean, we’ve already done this once, do we really need to again?” she asked, worry setting in along her brow.

“Are you saying you don’t want to?” Owen said, his hands resting on the bench, either side of Claire’s thighs.

“Of course not, I mean, I really want to, but are you sure that’s how it works,” she said, tucking her hair behind her ears nervously. 

“Sex happens, Claire. All the time, at every hour, all the time,” Owen smirked, leaning in to Claire, nose nudging hers to tempt her just that little bit more. The small whimper told him that she caved.

“Thank the Gods,” she muttered, arms falling around his shoulders and bringing him in. Lips against lips and urgent panting in between it all urged them on. Owen pulled on Claire’s thighs, bringing her into him, her back arching at his touch and desperate whimpers followed. Then, loud banging came to the door before a small voice rang out.

“Hello?” It was Gray and Owen huffed, falling away from Claire. 

“I’m really starting to hate those two,” he muttered to himself before Claire giggled, kissing Owen once more before jumping off the counter and around the corner to see the front door. Owen followed closely behind. Zach and Gray stood close by the door, looking tired but their backpacks were ready for school. 

“Gray!” she squeaked, bending slightly to hug onto him. “Did you finish that science project?” she asked.

“Yeah! I got an A!” Gray beamed and Claire turned to Owen, a confused look on her face.

“He did really well,” Owen whispered close to her ear. 

“Oh! Okay! That’s awesome, Gray!” Claire remarked quickly before Owen stepped around them and clapped Zach on the shoulder.

“So, how are you?” Owen asked. Zach sighed, handing Owen something. 

“Pretty good. School was fine. Report cards here, and we’re coming by tomorrow morning to pick up the dogs,” Zach rattled off a list and Owen nodded, 

“They’re in the back room now if you want to check on them,” he told Zach. 

“Your hair tells me that you have been busy all night,” Zach smirked and Owen groaned in disgust. It was one thing knowing he had actually done it and enjoyed his time, but when his foster kid noticed, it was a little embarrassing and disturbing. 

“You’re disgusting and you need to go to school,” Owen remarked and Zach rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Gray! Pick up some snacks whilst I go check on the dogs. Remember, I don’t want fruit, get me something good for once,” Zach called out, walking to the back room to check on the four dogs.

“Fine!” Gray called back. It took less than five minutes to have them out of the house. Claire and Owen were left alone at last, but the desire and want for sex had left and they continued on with their morning as they had done before. 

 

*~*~*

 

The day went on just fine, a few conversations here and there, but they mainly just stayed silent, letting the day pass on and be happy in each other’s company. When it got dark, Claire asked to use the shower again and Owen cringed at the thought of her using the bathroom shower again, so he directed her into his own. It was a bathtub with the shower head leaning over it. It should have given her a lot more space and he thought it was ridiculous that he didn’t think of using it in the first place.

“Owen?” Claire's voice called out. Owen’s brow crinkled, turning off the TV to listen in to whatever was going on. 

“Is everything okay?” he asked quickly, waiting for a response. 

“I don’t know, this is confusing,” she said and Owen jumped up from the couch.

“Hang on a sec,” Owen shouted and pulled himself away and ran to the bathroom. Rushing towards the bathroom, he almost skidded as his feet met the tiles. It felt like everything was in slow motion. His view went from Claire's feet, gliding up her body. Owen rose up from his bucked knees, his jaw hanging slack. Claire's wings covered her breasts as her hands covered the rest of her. With her copper hair falling over parts of her face, even her eyes sang seduction. Owen swallowed hard, walking slowly into the room. “Look at you,” he smiled.

“Told you I wasn’t as innocent as you made me out to be,” Claire shrugged, stepping into the tub and turned the water on in a light spray. 

“Okay, now that’s just unfair,” Owen clicked his tongue, slipping out of his sweatpants and underwear. Claire let her wings and hands all, the roundness of her breasts finally coming into view and Owen just want to latch his mouth onto one, or both over time. He was intoxicated by her, everything she was. 

“Are you going to join me or just stand there?” she asked, giggling slightly and Owen chuckled, taking a few strides towards the shower, stepping in and immediately bringing Claire into his body. 

Claire and Owen began kissing with heated breaths, the water spraying them and soaking into Owen’s skin. He brought his arm around the small of her back, small whimpers of encouragement and pleasure. 

They sank down to the bottom of the tub, Owen turning off the water on the way down. Claire sat on top of Owen, fixing her position and her hand sliding up his semi-erect cock. Owen hissed at the sensation, before he felt her slide down until their hips were locked once more. Owen’s head went back, touching against the porcelain tub. 

Claire tentatively rocked back and forth, small whimpers of agreement. “You okay there?” Owen asked jokingly and Claire huffed out a breath that soon turned into a whimper. Her hands landed on his chest, her nails digging into his skin lightly as she was becoming more confident in her strides. Owen encouraged her, his hands on her hips and guiding her slowly into new motions. He helped her rise, before letting her hips circle and slowly glide back down. It took a lot not to smack his head back into the tub at that point. 

Claire took more control after that, rising and falling at her own pace, pushing her hips against his. Owen tempted himself, thrusting up into Claire and she moaned louder that time, her squeak afterwards was an indication of how unexpected it was. 

Her orgasm came in waves, her body shivering and hips bucking uncontrollably. It was involuntary for her, body on edge and in ecstasy. Owen was pushing himself to the edge, trying with everything he had to stay sane, but he wanted her, wanted it all so bad. He started a nice pace, helping Claire to reach her climax as best he could. She was rocking faster and her inner walls begging for his length a little more each time. He wasn’t sure how hard he should go this time, but he wanted it harder than before. He decided to level against that thought, make Claire have full advantage of him.

Claire’s wings went out stretched for a moment, her body indicating everything it needed it to. Owen quickened his pace, moaning and grunting as his body met Claire’s to gain her climax. She was breathing heavier then and Owen wanted to feel her come as quickly as he could. It only took a few more moments before her hands clawed down Owen’s chest. 

Rising up, he had Claire perfectly in his lap, forcing her hips to still buck against his as well as adding a little harder thrusts into the mix. Claire was moaning, begging for more but not quite having the words. Owen kept up the pace, breathing heavily into her neck and his hands around her waist holding her into his skin; to feel her body against his was just magic.

There was a tight feeling at the base of his spine, a beautiful climax was building and that was all he craved other than feeling Claire’s climax break before his own. And it really didn’t take long to have them both there. Owen kept up a hearty pace, their panting and bodies moving in perfect sync with the other had them at the edge of their orgasms fairly quickly. Claire came first, digging her nails into him again and clinging to him as best as she could. She was moaning and her body was in spasms. Then, it was Owen’s turn. He groaned as he came, spilling into her as his hips bucked and aftershocks had him quivering. 

They stayed upright for a moment, breathing it all in. Owen sighed with a shaky breath, his hands untightening from Claire’s body and holding her in a peaceful way. Looking at her for a moment, he started peppering kisses over her breasts, and Claire hummed in pleasure. Then, they parted slightly, lying back into the tub with Claire resting on top of him comfortably; she always managed to find the perfect spot to rest on him.

“So…” Owen felt the water trickling down his skin and Claire’s saturated wings touching the edge of his legs. “Do you feel a little more human after all this?” he asked. 

“Why would I?” Claire said, looking up at him. 

Owen chuckled, letting his fingers run down her spine and back up again. Claire shivered under his touch. “I mean -” 

“You’re being a little ridiculous you know that?” Claire laughed before curling further onto Owen’s chest. “But, if I’m being truthful, I’ve never had sex like that before,” she smiled bashfully. 

“And?” Owen raised his brow and she rolled her eyes.

“It’s weird how I want to keep having sex with you over and over,” she said biting her lip and Owen chuckled. 

“That’s your libido talking,” Owen smirked.

“And I’ve been listening,” her hand snaked down between his legs and they both laughed. It was this euphoric moment, so blissful and fun loving. They were happy with everything that was their own; their bodies intertwined and heartbeats matching in a blissful rhythm.


	6. Without Changing A Part Of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....here. It's short. Sorry.

Owen didn’t want to open his eyes, but he was awake, the faint sensation of Claire’s finger hovering on his chest. “Stop doing that, you’re going to make me wake up,” he mumbled and Claire giggled, curving her body into his. She was so perfectly real, so easy to hold onto that reality almost seemed worth living in. Ever since Claire came into his life, she had been the clearing of a fog that never wavered. There had only been one small ray that helped him, those being the boys and yet his detachment from the world was still lingering. Yet, with Claire, she made the doubts disappear. 

“We’ll need to get dressed before the boys come by,” she said, stretching as she sat up. She swirled her legs out to the side of the bed and sat on the brink. Owen peaked his eyes open, watching her porcelain skin look even more precious than it ever did. Her wings sat behind her back, and as she looked back, they danced a little. Even when she didn’t meant to be, she was always enticing. 

“The boys ruin everything good,” Owen huffed, taking off from his side of the bed. He went to his dresser drawers, picking out an old flannel, some jeans and giving something more for Claire to wear. She got some jeans, a tight t-shirt with a faded AC/DC logo on it, as well as a leather jacket that was hanging in the closet that Owen never felt like giving away. “See, you look perfect,” Owen said, taking the jacket and pulling her into his hold. She giggled slightly as her wings fluttered lightly behind her back.

“You’d like anything I’d wear,” she mentioned, her hands snaking up and over his shoulders. 

“I’d like it better if you weren’t wearing anything at all,” Owen smirked, leaning into to Claire, touching her lips briefly before there was a loud crash from the living room.

“Owen! Claire!” Owen heard Zach yell out. Breaking apart, Owen rushed into the living room, urging Claire back into the bathroom. Telling her to hide, he saw Zach held up the back of his neck, face bloodied and Gray looking the same with a small cut lip; Zach took most of the beating. Who held them, was what stunned Owen the most; Angels. Owen tried to get to them, but a hefty angel kicked him in the back and forced him to ground. Turning over, the angel that now stood over him was someone he should have expected. Vic smiled down at Owen before kneeling down onto his stomach. 

“Let the boys go,” Owen grunted.

“Tell me where she is,” Vic asked and Owen groaned, coughing as the weight became unbearable. 

“Who?” he asked before Vic rolled his eyes, and took a hard right hook against Owen face. Owen turned, blood spilling into his mouth and he spat it onto the floor. 

“Search the house,” Vic ordered two other angels, both walking around the house, and one taking their way into the bedroom. Owen kicked at Vic’s stomach, trying to overpower him but as Owen got to his feet, Vic stood up, rising his wings and bringing down his combined fists onto Owen’s back. Owen crumbled to the floor, groaning  as he tried to get onto his arms. 

That’s when Owen heard the commotion from the bedroom. Things were crashing and breaking, grunting and yelps of pain were erupting before Owen finally heard Claire cry out in pain. He tried to get up when Vic kicked his steel capped boot right in Owen’s cheek. Owen was brought back down to the floor once more. 

“You really fucked up this time, Grady,” Vic mentioned as Owen’s vision fixed on what they had done to Claire. They had barbed wire wrapped around the base of her wings, making them bleed and tased her into compliance. She was buckling down to her knees, crawling and whimpering weakly. 

“Leave her alone!” Owen shouted before he felt the tip of a blade being pointed directly underneath Owen’s chin. 

“Stop!” Claire shouted back, gaining a little bit of strength before being tased once more. Vic tapped the blade once more before sheathing it again.

“You might actually be handy, Owen,” he smirked and finally picked Owen up onto his feet. Owen’s hands were bound with handcuffs and he stood silently with tightly bound fists, ready for the fight he expected to happen.

“Get your hands off of him!” Claire tried to shout again. 

“Don’t worry, General. We’ll take  _ good _ care of him,” Vic smirked before finally striking Owen hard with his elbow. Owen fell back, his head hitting the floor hard and he faded quickly. He heard the boys shouting and Claire screaming for an end to the madness. He felt his hands brought up above his head and dragged out the front door. Everything blurred and then he was gone. 

Headache. That's all he felt; his headache. Opening his eyes, an old fluorescent light flicked on and off, blinding him. Rolling onto his side, groaning as the pain of his whole body was finally catching up with him. That's when he saw the two boys, looking scared and worried all in one. They had chains around their wrists and there was a little extra blood on their person, telling Owen than they had tried to fight and failed. Owen crawled towards them, wrapping his arms around them and hearing Gray’s soft sobs into his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry boys,” Owen said, tucking Gray’s head underneath his chin. They both shuffled closer to Owen, holding him just as tightly as he held them. 

“It’s okay, Owen,” Zach said, his voice stern and hand on his brother's shoulder for further reassurance.hearing the hurried footsteps approaching, Owen separated from the boys, settling down back where he was. He had to make sure that the boys wouldn't get hurt anymore. 

Two angels stood by Vic’s side. He simply scowled at the two boys before he looked to Owen. “Get him up!” He ordered and Owen was brought to his feet, groans and moans of pain were all he could come up with. As soon as Owen came face to face with Vic, Owen took hold of his collar, making sure his voice was demanding and unwavering. 

“I’ll do whatever you need, just let the boys go,” Owen commanded and Vic shrugged, taking Owen’s hands off of him. 

“We’ll let them go...unharmed. As soon as we get the information we need,” Vic reassured him before clicking his fingers. “Pin him up,” he ordered, and the two angels took Owen out into an open area. It was a warehouse of some kind and the small room would have been an office if the warehouse was still functional. Owen could see the small hunched over figure was Claire, her black wings still bound in barbed wire, along with the smoke rising from charred and tasered feathers. 

There was little light being filtered through the warehouse, telling Owen he had been out for hours and what he saw of Claire was her being worn down, belittled and tortured for information. Owen was pushed towards Claire, her arms wrapped around herself but her face lifted as Owen was pushed against a wall. His arms were chained and put above his head on a hook. Knowing he could probably get out of it if he could lift his weight up a little, he was confident with the position he was put in. Then, an angel carried weights into the room and that’s when Owen’ began struggling. They pulled down on his feets, strapping the weights to his legs and stretching him down painfully. 

“How did you find us?” Owen asked Vic, who was hovering over Claire. She didn’t cower away from him, simply stared at the ground, eyes wide and her body shaking from pain. 

“You really thought that guy in forest wouldn’t tell us that he found the black winged angel?” Vic laughed. He bent down, bringing Claire up onto her feet and forcing her to stare at Owen.

“Why are you doing this Vic?” Claire asked, her voice shaking. He pulled her in close, making sure her face was fixed on Owen’s. Clenching his jaw, Owen took a hard hold on the hook, knowing this was going to brutal. 

“You know why,” Vic said simply. 

“I won’t tell you a thing,” Claire spat back at him. 

“That’s why he’s here. He seems to be a sore spot for you,” Vic pointed directly at Owen and the two angels from before stepped in closer to him. Owen could feel his bottom lip quiver, nervous anticipation of what his body would endure. “So why not exploit it,” Vic smiled.  When he turned back to the two angels, he nodded and that’s when it began. Punches started to fly, hitting hard into Owen’s gut, some thrown at Owen’s face; breaking him down with one fist at a time. Vic was whispering something to Claire, but Owen couldn’t make it out through all the sound of fists against his body. 

Blood trickled from Owen’s mouth, unable to speak or to even groan at this point; he was basically just a strung up punching bag. Through it all, Owen watched Claire break down, tears taking down her face and her whole body seeming to crumble as Owen’s did. The two angels stopped when Vic dropped Claire to the floor. He marched up to Owen, throwing fist after fist into Owen’s sides.

“How do we get back?!” Vic barked and Claire’s whimpering was sounding more and more desperate. 

“Stop! Stop hurting him!” she called out and Vic threw his fist into Owen’s face, his vision distorting and he was unable to lift his head. His body was unbearably tired, dripping with blood and sweat that he couldn’t take the pain of it all. 

“Tell us how to get back!” Vic yelled again and Claire whimpered.

“Only a feather of pure and utter trust can pluck the angels from earth and let them rise back into heaven,” she spoke soundly, her breath shaking and her wings deflating and dripping with blood still. 

“Then we trust you,” Vic sighed and almost began untying Claire from her binds when he stopped. “But wait, you said ‘pure’...” he mentioned, leaning back on his heels. “It’s mocking us. It's your wings we have to pluck,” he smirked.

“Yes,” Claire mentioned, not meeting Vic’s eye. He bound his hand, almost smacking Claire with the back of his knuckles, but he stopped himself. 

“Then, we’ll strip you down till there are no feathers left,” he said bluntly before ushering the two angels over. 

“Then you’ll never get back,” Owen mumbled, spitting blood onto the floor. With the remaining strength he had, he pulled himself upright, his head finally lifting and his eyes regaining some of the vision he had left.

“What was that, Grady?” Vic asked, stepping into Owen.

“Pure and utter trust,” Owen repeated. “She doesn’t trust you, so you’ll never get back.”

Vic looked back at Claire, then to Owen, a smirk imprinted on his lips. “But, she does trust you,” he said, confidently. Vic got to Owen, unchaining the weights on his feet and uncuffing the chains around his wrists. Owen collapsed to the floor, crawling to Claire with everything he had in him. 

Finally reaching her, he stopped, unbinding the bared wire and letting her wings relax. She sighed, resting her weight onto her hands and knees. “Which one do I take?” he asked and Claire shrugged.

“Any of them,” she whispered. “I trust you,” Claire smiled before licking at her lips. Owen let his lips touch hers, his hand reaching into her wings and plucking a feather out from the bunch. Claire winced slightly as took the feather from its stem.

“Really? You’re both pathetic,” Vic scoffed. Owen took himself away from Claire, handing her the feather. She rested the black feather in the palm of her hands. Owen watched it, waiting for something to happen. The charcoal black that it once was, faded into a blinding white and it lifted up into the air. The roof of the warehouse was torn apart, falling to the sides of the warehouse in a deafening heap. It hurled itself into the sky before ripping it apart at the seams. A blinding blue light erupted and the wind started to pick up around every angel’s feet. 

“I forgot to mention…” Claire said to Vic, rising to her feet and helping Owen up too. “When the feather is found, every angel is  _ banished _ to heaven forever,” she cursed and Owen stared back at Claire, her jaw clenched tightly. 

“You lying bitch!” Vic cursed before his feet started to get dragged upwards, hanging upside down as he tried to claw his way back to the earth.

“And the Gods will damn you for eternity,” Claire spat back and watched as hundreds of angels started to float up, taking their leave and finally leaving the earth forever. Claire turned back to Owen, holding him tightly as she crumbled down and tried to hold onto the earth for a few more moments. “Get the boys, I want to see them before I leave,” she swallowed and Owen nodded. He took everything left in him, racing to the back room and gathering the boys. He uncuffed their chains and ushered them back to where Claire was.

“What’s happening, Owen?” Gray asked, but Owen didn’t reply. Racing to her, Claire was forced into standing, her wings rising higher than the rest of her. She was being pulled back just like the rest of them. 

“Bye boys, it was a miracle knowing you,” Claire said, the boys racing to her and hugging onto her tightly. It seemed like forever before the boys parted from her and she was staring back at Owen, their last moment together was one of utter desperation and sadness. “Don’t you forget me, Grady,” Claire said desperately, and he finally noticed the tears falling from her eyes. Owen pulled himself forward, catching onto her arms as her feet started to rise slowly from the floor. 

“I wouldn’t be able to,” he chuckled before taking a tighter hold on her arms. He cleared his throat before being tugging a little. Claire was slipping away, but he wanted to hold onto her for as long as he could. “Stay safe.” 

“I’ll watch over you,” she smiled and he watched the tears slip from her eyes. And he broke. He was on the verge of crying himself, but his heart told him to speak. 

“I love you,” he said truthfully. It may have just started to feel like love, to feel like acceptance in another person, but it felt right. All he had to do was rely on his feelings when he looked at her, and they were always right. Owen was beginning to fall in love with Claire and could have been doing it for years to come; yet this was the last time they would see each other. Claire stared at him, unsure of what to say.

“Owen…” she said slowly but Owen shook his head, tugging on her arms and begging her to say something other than his name. 

“Don’t. Just say you love me too. Please.” 

“I love you.” Her words were sad, desperate to hold onto that moment. She was floating upside down, her feet being pulled towards the sky but she remained there for a moment. Owen tugged on her arms, bringing her back to him for a last moment. He kissed her quickly, rising on his toes as she slipped away. He watched as her hand ran up his arm and out of his hand. Then, she took off into the sky, tears still welling in her eyes as she left. Owen fell to his knees before he felt Gray and Zach at either side of him. He pulled them in close, kissing their heads and holding onto them as tightly as he could. 


	7. Maybe I Don't Want Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done. Hope it was fun.

The alarm was blaring and the dogs barking and howling. Owen groaned, shifting over and burying his head underneath the opposite pillow. Then, the noise really started. The boys rushing out of bed, fighting for the first use of the bathroom and dressing for their day. Owen, on the other hand was already sick of the day and it hadn’t even started. Turning over, Owen pulled the streets off of him, shuffling to the bathroom and the sudden lights being turned on had him wincing. 

Huffing, Owen stood in front of the mirror. God, he looked older. Three years since the angels had left. His face worse for wear; the beating left him with a few facial scars. He had a fractured eye socket, a large gash in his eyebrow that left a large gap in the middle. With a myriad of scars on his body and some on his face, he looked far different than he did three years ago. It had been a long time. He looked back at his shower, sighing at the fading memory before stepping in and showering. 

Shaking the towel over his head, Owen got together his garage work clothes, putting them on lazily and walking into the kitchen. Both of the boys were rushing around, trying to find whatever they needed for college and school. Both boys looked far older than they did three years ago, Gray earned his height and weight, and Zach was even trying to grow facial hair. Emphasise on ‘trying’.

Gray pulled his backpack on, skidding into the kitchen to put a piece of toast in his mouth. He spotted Owen coming out of his bedroom and nodded to him briefly. Owen walked over to the young man, clapping their hands together before they hugged. Owen said a soft ‘good morning’ over Gray’s shoulder as the high schooler raised his hand to Owen’s face. “I thought your eyebrow would have healed by now,” Gray said and Owen rolled his eyes.

“Beatings like that tend to leave the eyebrow a little less defined, kiddo,” Owen said, clapping a hand to Gray’s cheek. Gray shrugged Owen’s hand off, hearing Zach rush around upstairs. 

“Gray, I'm leaving in a minute, you got everything?” Zach called out and Gray rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, Zach,” Gray said. 

“Do you two want lunch?” Owen asked as Zach came down the stairs. 

“Money if you have it,” Zach said, rushing about trying to find his keys.

“Ten each, I don't need you two pigging out on me,” Owen said, tucking his hands into his pockets, finding his wallet. He handed the money off to the boys and Gray stopped before heading off with his brother. 

“What time will you back from your shift?” he asked and Owen sighed, reaching into his wallet again.

“Late. Okay, Gray, here is fifty for pizza tonight, make sure they get my meat supreme pizza,” he told his foster kid. 

“Gotcha,” Gray smiled.

“Come on, high school waits for no one,” Zach smirked and Gray followed quickly. 

“College doesn't either,” Gray laughed, taking their way out of the front door. Owen went and fed the dogs, letting them out to the fenced in backyard, letting them run and take have the perfect day as they were all out. 

Stepping out the front door, Owen saw what had been appearing every few weeks since Claire left; black feathers, placed on the doormat. Sometimes the boys found them, sometimes Owen did. It felt unfair, mean even, but Owen pushed it aside and felt a weight lifted from him. Claire kept her promise; she was watching over him. He smiled at them, placing them in a pile near the house, just away so they weren’t saddened by it, but not too far to walk to. Hurrying off, Owen arrived at work.

Owen had been doing a few things since the angels had left. He connected again with his family, he had gotten a permanent job and volunteered for the community repairing things around the town. The boys had been asked on several occasions if they knew Owen, as he had been known to be kind and people just wanted to thank him; he never stuck around long enough for anyone to do so. He finished jobs during the night or when people didn’t expect it to be finished; Owen didn’t want to be thanked, he just wanted to help.

Owen worked full time at the garage, a new friend, Barry, working there too. They got on fine, though Owen was still a little reserved when they first met. Barry was someone that Owen could rely on to get him to do things, to get him out of his own head and move on with his life. Owen was thankful for that. 

Barry smiled to Owen as he walked into the shop. Owen was fixing up a bike, his main focus when he’s at work, and so when Barry came over, Owen knew Barry wanted to talk about something. 

“Man, did you call that girl I told you about?” he asked and Owen sighed, yanking the chain from the bike. It came loose easily and Owen shook his head. He removed the chain completely and began inspecting it as he sat down across from Barry. 

“Shit, I forgot,” Owen cursed and Barry sighed, kicking at Owen’s shin. 

“Man, please come out on Friday. My friend is stopping into town and because I’ve been talking about you and what you’ve been doing -” Barry alluded and Owen knew what he was doing again.

“Dude, stop trying to set me up. I’m not comfortable with dating just yet,” Owen said, trying to find the chain lube in one of the drawers. 

“You need to get out of this slump,” Barry sighed again, angered by Owen and his attitude. Owen huffed, turning to his friend and shrugging.

“I’ll think about it,” he said, his friend shook his head in defiance to Owen’s reason.

“Owen, I don’t want you to think about it,” Barry tried to urge Owen once more and Owen huffed bluntly.

“Barry, I’ll think about it, okay?” he said, his tone final and Barry went tight lipped. He shrugged and went off to his car again.

Owen had a long day, tiring work that had gone on for far too long. Eventually, when Owen left and said goodbye to Barry, the sun had set and most of the world was fast asleep. Driving home, he saw the lights from inside his home on, the TV flickering some show as the boys were most likely set up in front of it. 

Owen walked through the door, Zach sitting on the floor stretched out, whilst Gray was across the couch, his homework pressed up on his knees. They had a pizza box with crusts near them on the floor, Zach finishing off a piece as Owen closed the door. “Pizza is in the fridge,” Gray said, Zach looking up to Owen and nodding. Sighing, Owen went to the fridge, getting out the pizza box and taking a bite from the cold pizza. He sat at the kitchen bench, looking at the calendar and noticing it was a Thursday. He had to make a call. 

“Hey, can you turn the TV down? I’ve got to call your Nana,” Owen said. The boys both turned to Owen, giving a soft smile at whom Owen was calling. When Owen reconciled with his family, he brought the boys, calling them his sons, legally adopting them to keep them with him; to have them forever be part of his family. It wouldn’t matter in a year's time from when he finalised it all, because Zach turned eighteen, but Zach liked the thought of being a Grady. 

So, when the boys met Owen’s family, they had to refer to his parents as Nana Grady and Pop, never by their first names. Gray and Zach did so and hadn’t gotten out of the habit of doing so. Nana made things for them, sent them to them for school or whenever it was their birthdays. Every thursday night, Owen would ring his mom and talk to her for a few minutes as the boys sat nearby. Dialling, Owen’s mom picked up fairly quickly. 

“Hey Mom, how’s everything?” he asked, smiling to the boys. His mom started to talk relentlessly. “Yeah, the shop is good. And no I haven’t met any pretty girls,” Owen interrupted before she continued on with her talking. “The boys are fine and wanted to tell you that they loved the sweaters they got over Christmas,” Owen watched Blue walk by wearing Gray’s sweater, that had odd shapes all over it that look like body parts rather than reindeer. “Okay Mom, I’ll let you get back to it, bye now,” Owen said goodbye his mother before Gray climbed over the back of the couch.

“You know, you should tell Nana Grady that we don’t really like the sweaters,” he said, going to the fridge, opening it and grabbing a can of coke. 

“You want to tell your Nana that?” Owen smirked and Gray went tight lipped.

“Not really,” he mumbled and Owen laughed. He sat and ate with the boys for a while, before they had to go off to bed and left Owen alone. He had spent time alone, for sure, but there was something off in the night, something that kept his mind wandering to what he had been missing. He missed her. Missed the way she would hide her face when she was embarrassed, or the way her hair fell in front of her face in the morning, or the beautiful way her hand touched his. Owen missed her like she the only heat in the world and he was stranded in the cold. 

Owen turned off the lights, the tv giving off a faint glow before it dimmed and the house was left in pitch black, the routine of his home the only guiding point to his bed. He cleaned up a bit, changed and collapsed down on

“I miss you, Claire.” It was the first time in months that he had said her name out loud. Her face was there, but not quite as fully formed as it had once been. She was there in his memory but gone in an instant. He did miss her, missed the way she made him feel, how he made her feel. He missed Claire. Owen drifted off to sleep, clutching onto his pillow as he dozed off. 

Feeling the need to wake, Owen opened his eyes. But it wasn’t the way he would normally wake up, it wasn’t normal. His eyes adjusted, but everything was odd and not quite right. Everything was a blinding white except for the bed that Owen was laying in. He turned and he caught his breath, witnessing the beautiful woman that was lying down next to him. Claire, wingless now, had the blanket wrapped around herself, smiling elegantly at Owen, expecting him to smile back. He practically beamed. 

“Hi,” she said, hand touching against his cheek. She was there, touching his skin and he remembered how her skin felt against his own. 

“Hi,” he said breathlessly. He wanted to reach out, but he didn’t. He stay there, staring at her, her face so clear now, he was ashamed that he ever forgot it.

“Owen,” she spoke quietly, leaning in a little. Owen did the same. 

“Yeah?” 

“You need to let go,” her voice was sweet, soft and  _ fading _ . Owen’s every sprung open, his hands clenched tightly into his pillow. He let his hands go loose before fixing up his blanket. Why did he have to dream of her that way? He just wanted her there. But he couldn’t, and he knew it. Sighing, he took to sleep, defiantly battling the thought of her. He had to let her go. 

Rushing around for another day, Owen managed to get to work on time, seeing Barry already trying to start up another car, that failed dramatically as always. Owen walked over to him, clapping Barry on the back as the engine failed to turn over again. Barry sighed and looked up to Owen. “Barry, are you still going out tonight?” Owen asked, smiling down to his friend.

“Yeah,” Barry said, trying to car again before abruptly stopping. “Wait have you changed your mind?” he asked, turning to Owen.

“Yeah,” he shrugged. Barry jumped out of the car, pulling Owen into a hug before separating and texting someone quickly. 

“Yes! Finally man! Bring the boys, the food at this bar is amazing, they’ll love it,” Barry cheerfully utter and Owen rolled his eyes. 

“How did you meet this friend anywhere?” he asked. Barry was kind of a loner like owen, he didn’t talk to a lot of people, but it wasn’t as if he hated it. Barry just had a hard time making friends, having them stick around for long periods of time. He had a lot of friends, sure, but none that he talked to continually. 

“I’ve known her for a little while and we haven’t been able to catch up for dinner yet and she’s been looking for a date,”

“She must be quite the friend, you don’t get on with a lot of people,” 

“No, that’s you,” Barry laughed and Owen chuckled.

“Oh, right,” he said, chuckling a little more. They continued work, closing up a little early so they both could get home and get ready. Owen rushed the boys about to make sure they were nice for their night out. Owen put on some dark jeans, a clean blue button up shirt and a leather jacket. The boys had on some jeans, nice shirts and jackets, nothing too flashy. They were grumbling the entire time, angry about the short notice of this dinner.

When they finally got in the car, Gray was grumbling something underneath his breath until Owen gave a hard cough and Gray finally spoke up. “Do we have to stay for long?” 

“Not really, I’m supposed to meet her or something but if things aren’t going right, we’ll leave straight after,” Owen shrugged and continued on with the journey. They talked about their day, discussing the work they had in the coming weeks, as well as potential gossip from the schools.  

Arriving at the bar, Owen took the boys inside, his nerves getting the better of him and his leg began to shake uncontrollably. “Are you nervous?” Zach whispered and Owen shrugged. He couldn’t talk. He was nervous. Eventually letting his heart rate settle, he and the boys began looking around the bar for the familiar man that Owen worked with daily. Seeing him, Owen and the boys walked over and he soon turned to see them. Standing, he offered his arm out to the woman sitting across from him. 

Barry smiled as she walked around the table. “Owen, this is my friend-” 

“Claire,” Owen said breathlessly. She was right there, standing without the pure black wings behind her back, she was pulled together in a white dress with floral sheer print over the top. It complemented her figure, taking her in at the waist and flaring out slightly to give her a flow-type look. She looked the purest all in white, having Owen’s heart right in her hand from the moment her long red hair started to bounce on her shoulders. 

“You know each other?” Barry replied, looking back and forth between the two. 

“I'll explain later, Barry,” Claire responded quickly, smiling back at the boys in front of her. Owen stayed still. 

“Claire? Is it really you?” Zach asked, almost speechless. Her arms spread out wide and a giant smile erupted onto her lips. The boys raced to her, colliding with her tightly. 

“Boys! Oh, gods! You’ve grown up so much, I can’t believe it!” she exclaimed, pulling them in and kissing their heads. She didn’t have to lean like she used to, all she had to do was embrace them that much tighter. 

“But...you were banished,” Gray said, his voice shaken. 

“It took a little convincing, but I got to come back. It’s a reward for saving the earth. A permanent visitor on earth until I grow old and finally kick it,” Claire shrugged, looking back at Owen. The boys separated from Claire’s sides, letting Owen walk slowly to her. He reached out, her hand finding his with tentative fingers. 

“You’re real,” he breathed out slowly. Finding her fully, making sure she wasn’t going to slip through his fingers again, he took her into his chest. She giggled a little. Everything about her seemed like a miracle to him. “God, I’ve missed you,” he gave a shaky smile before cupping her cheeks. He kissed her roughly, not wanting it to be perfect, just to remember if her lips were the same. They were so perfectly in tune to her that Owen’s heart felt like breaking. When they finally took breaths, Claire giggled again.

“Hi,” she greeted generously. 

“Hi,” he smiled back in return.

“You look so tired,” Claire said, chuckling a little as her fingers traced a scar near his eye.

“It’s the scars,” he shrugged. 

“Still perfect though,” she sighed blissfully and Owen leaned his forehead against hers.

“I miss your wings,” he admitted in a whisper. Claire shrugged. 

“We’ll get them back when we reach heaven again,” she smiled, biting onto her lip.

“Maybe I don’t want heaven,” he said slowly. Owen wanted to hold onto reality - hold onto her - for as long as he lived. He didn’t care about the wings, he care about her; the woman that saved him from hating himself, that made him feel more human than he ever thought possible. 

“Come on, boys, we’re getting food,” Barry gestured for the boys to go to the table as Owen took Claire’s hand. Ushering them away, he took a hard hold of her, pushing her up against most surfaces to kiss her just once more, feel her lips against his once more. To make sure she wasn’t going to fade away from him again. He led them to the bathroom.

It was all that Owen could think of to do. Pinning her up against the stall wall, he held her close, kissing her as hard as he could, his lips moving to her neck to hear her moan. But it was more than just passion and lust this time; he was making sure he could hear her in his ear, remember everything that he thought he lost three years ago. She was here, she was real and she was all his. When all he wanted was an angel, he got the most damned one of them all. And that’s all he ever needed.


End file.
